The Spy Who Didn't Love Me
by nanstanine
Summary: Kiley is sent to work in Fangtasia to spy on Sheriff Northman.  But, she doesn't belong there and comes under Eric's eye.  Rated M for language and possible future citrusy scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Hello, Kiley," said Shane.

Shane was the vampire sheriff of Arkansas. He was her boss. And she hated him with a passion. He was handsome and in biological age looked to be in his mid-thirties. He was much, much older. He had medium brown hair and green eyes and a muscular build, although it was not overly so. He loved to dress in casual cowboy glory. And he was wearing a plaid shirt with those snap buttons and wrangler jeans that hugged his very fine looking ass. He wore a cowboy belt buckle with some steer roping design and cowboy boots. The fact that the bastard was good looking only served to make Kiley dislike him more.

"Sheriff Collins," said Kiley, bowing respectfully.

"Oh, stop the bowing and scraping, Kiley," said Shane. "I'm well aware of your true feelings."

Kiley raised her eyes to him and stared at him. Her term of service was over. She had come today for him to release her. She had never willingly worked for him. He always had his eye on the affairs of human law enforcement. She had been apprehended on some trumped up charge in a little hick town because she refused the advances of a patrol man when he had stopped her for a traffic violation. He had said that she would just get a warning if she met him for drinks at the local bar. Now, it wasn't that she would not have done that with a guy who really just wanted a date. But, she could tell that he expected a little more than just her pleasant company. She lost her cool and paid the price for it. He locked her up for assault and resisting arrest. Just that had caught Shane's interest on the police blotter, but when he found out that she had somehow escaped from a locked jail cell, he came after her. Vampires were harder to ditch than she expected. He was always in the market for new talent, he had said. He said that if she did not serve him, he was cozy with those police officers and would give them lots of things on her. For instance, the fact that she gave them a false name and identification. And that she was a little criminal despite those innocent looks. If that wasn't good enough, he said that he could just make stuff up. This was the backwoods of Arkansas, he had said, railroading people was the order of the day. With just a little phone call, he could have her locked up and the key thrown away. So, she had agreed and had been under his thumb. His favorite little agent of stealth, he loved to call her. For a year, she had answered to him. But, now he had to release her. She waited patiently for those words.

And when he spoke, it was not the words she wanted to hear.

"I'm afraid that I have bad news, Darlin'," he said to her.

Kiley immediately felt like the floor had just dropped out from under her.

"I'm afraid I have a little assignment for your talents, no one else will do," said Shane.

"You can't do that," said Kiley. "My time is up."

"You are a hard little gal to hold onto, Kiley," said Shane. "An orphan with no boyfriends, or girlfriends for that matter. But, I knew that if I just kept digging, I would find something."

Kiley felt sick at her stomach now.

"Dear Grandma, hidden away in the Ozark backwoods. I always wondered what you were doing in this neck of the woods anyway," said Shane. "And here, I remember you telling me that you did not have any living relatives left. Such a little fibber you are. True, she is old, but I'm sure that she has a few good years left in her. It would be a cryin' shame to cut them short."

"No, please," said Kiley, "I'm begging you to honor our agreement."

"I am tempted, pet," said Shane. "But, I have the King breathing down my throat for results. And you are my best girl."

"I won't do it," said Kiley.

"Yes, you will," said Shane. "Or, I will kill your grandmother and bind you. I just might turn you myself. Think of it, Kiley, forever as my loyal companion. You are a little sweet thang, and I'm very tempted."

Kiley began to cry. Shane looked on her, but not with triumph. True, he did hate to let her go and he had been planning to offer her a lucrative deal to stay. For, she was incredibly useful in all sorts of ways and she was easy to look at. He never made a move on her, even though he was tempted. But, the King was all up in his business and had insisted that he send a girl to Louisiana on this assignment.

"I will pay you well, Kiley," said Shane. "You salary just increased dramatically. When this is all over, we can sit down and renegotiate a deal. I want you to stay with me and I'm willing to compensate you well for your service. I know that you don't believe me, but, it really isn't my choice."

Kiley looked at him and said nothing. For, what use was it to complain, he had made up his mind and she could not sway him.

Shane snapped his fingers and a girl appeared. The girl was a bleached blonde and was dressed in sexy clothes that showed off her artificially enhanced breasts.

"This is Sondra," said Shane. "She is going to show you every style of gentlemen's dancing."

Kiley looked confused and said, "But, why? My assignment is to be a stripper? That's crazy."

Shane smiled and said, "It's all necessary. You are going to watch the Sheriff of Louisiana. And the only way for you to do that is for you to work as one of his dancers."

"Wouldn't the Queen be a better target?" asked Kiley.

"I already have someone for her," said Shane.

He now looked at her intensely and said, "And I'm pretty sure that you don't play on the girls team."

"He's a vampire," said Kiley. "He doesn't get close to anyone, least of all some human dancer."

"You are wrong," said Shane. "He does get close to these dancers, if you know what I mean. He will let someone like you get close to him. At least close enough to observe what goes on around him."

"I'm not a whore, surely there is a better girl for this assignment," said Kiley.

"It would take me too long to find another girl with your abilities," said Shane.

"What about Sondra?" said Kiley.

Shane looked at Sondra and a small smile formed on his lips.

He looked back at Kiley and said, "Sondra has the looks, although she is a little cheap looking, however, she is sorely lacking in the brains department. You have brains, Darlin', and the looks to make even a jaded vampire like Sheriff Northman come under your spell."

This he said with certainty since he was a jaded vampire himself and he was effected by those impressive looks of hers. He gazed at Kiley for a moment and was angry at the King for demanding that he send someone right now. He did not want to give her to another vampire, especially this one.

"Now, go with her," said Shane, "because it grieves me to give you to this sheriff when I have never touched you myself and I might not be able to control my desires much longer."

A week later, Kiley drove south to Shreveport. Sondra had outfitted her with a wardrobe of appropriate clothes that a dancer would wear and some performing outfits. Appropriate slutty clothes, thought Kiley. This entire assignment was demeaning. She lucked out when she arrived, since she saw that the bar was looking for waitresses and dancers and taking applications. She was so angry that she had a hard time concentrating. But, she had to loose the anger since vampires would be able to sense that. She sighed and looked through her wardrobe for the right outfit to make a good impression.

At sunset the next day, she arrived at the bar. She decided to wear a denim miniskirt and a black tank top with spaghetti straps. She wore tall black cowboy boots and left her golden blonde hair loose and applied heavier than normal makeup. She thought that looked sexy without looking overly slutty. She brought something to pole dance in if they required that.

There was an attractive female vampire who was giving out the applications. She had a bored look on her face. When Kiley approached her for an application, she paused and looked her over.

"Are you here to audition for a dancer position?" she asked.

Kiley so wanted to say no but she doubted being waitress would let her get close enough to Sheriff Northman. But then, she thought, unless she was sleeping with him, how close would she really be? And even if she did charm her way into his bed, he would not part with any secrets. The dancers stayed backstage for the most part and came out to perform and occasionally mingle. A waitress would see more of what was really going on in the bar.

"No, I'm here for the waitress position," said Kiley.

The vampire frowned and looked her over again.

"Are you sure, honey,?" she said. "You look like a dancer."

"I guess I just dress like a slut," said Kiley with a smile.

"Now, that would not be a word that I would use to describe you," said the vampire.

She was flirting with her, thought Kiley. Perhaps, flirting with her might be better than being free game for the Sheriff.

"Thanks," asked Kiley with a little smile. "I'm really not one, a slut, I mean. You are not what I thought you would be either."

"And how is that?" asked Pam.

"Pretty and nice," said Kiley.

The female vampire seemed a little surprised that she got a reaction. I bet the Sheriff takes all the good ones for himself, thought Kiley.

"I'm not nice, honey," said Pam.

"I didn't say I was either," said Kiley.

The vampire looked her over with a look that made Kiley nervous. Like she's a cat, eyeing a bowl of milk, she thought.

"Have you worked as a waitress before?" she asked.

"Yes," said Kiley.

"You're hired," said the vampire. "Fill out this application, but the job is yours."

She gave her an application and moved on to the next girl. Kiley filled it out and wondered if she made the right decision. But, she was not a prostitute and really didn't want to sleep with this sheriff in order to spy on him. She had other tricks up her sleeve for that.

When the time came to audition the dancers, the Sheriff came out. Kiley watched him out of the corner of her eye. Another good-looking one. What was up with that, she wondered. Did becoming a vampire make you more attractive? Still no matter how cute he was, she didn't want him between her legs. She decided to hand in her application and leave before he got there and took notice of her. She rose and gave it to the bored vampire and made a hasty retreat. She wasn't aware that her retreating figure drew the interest of both Pam and Eric.

He took a seat beside Pam and said, "I think you just let the prettiest one get away."

"She said that she was here for the waitress job," said Pam. "She hired for that, I don't care if she's totally worthless or not. At least, I'll have something pretty to look at during the evening."

"Did you try to get her to audition for the dancer position?" asked Eric.

"She said 'waitress' and that's what I gave her," said Pam.

"Are you trying to keep her all to yourself?" said Eric.

"Now, would I do that?" said Pam.

Eric flashed a rare genuine smile for Pam and then turned to watch the dancer auditions with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next night, Kiley showed up at 6pm. She had looked through her wardrobe of clothes that she acquired for this job and decided on wearing black leather pants with a black mesh long sleeve top. She also wore a leather bra underneath. Thinking of her feet, Kiley wore boots with chunky heels. With her heavier makeup, she thought that she looked as if she could fit in without showing too much of herself. She must have done okay because the female vampire looked upon her approvingly.

Kiley knew how to wait tables having done it in her youth and on a few occasions when she had to pretend to be a waitress as part of her line of work. She didn't have the personality to be truly good at it since you needed to charm your customers in order to make tips. But, good luck trying to charm anyone in here, she thought. She saw that she would be working with another new waitress. They were both to be trained by a girl called Darla. Darla was wearing a short dress with numerous zippers and she was wearing the deepest red lipstick that Kiley had ever seen. Darla also didn't look at happy with being their trainer. But, thought Kiley, Darla was the least of her problems.

And so the evening began. This was a totally weird place, thought Kiley. Shane did not operate a bar and she usually just met with him in his home. So, this type of atmosphere was one that she had not been exposed to. It was dark inside and even though it was not a small place, it seemed claustrophobic to Kiley. The red walls only grated on her nerves. And the people that came to this place. As someone who had been forced to consort with vampires, she wondered why anyone would want to willingly seek them out. They were not nice creatures. She was still angry that Shane had once again blackmailed her into doing his bidding. She had thought that he might have tried to keep her by being nice to her and offering her much more money. Of course, that would not have worked. There was absolutely nothing that could have tempted her to stay with that creature. For, she had some unfinished business with her last employer.

She put that unpleasant memory out of her mind and focused on her job. She was pleased to note that the Sheriff took a seat in plain sight when he came out into the bar. So, watching him was very easy. Anyone that he spoke to would also be in plain sight, just as anyone being seen more privately would still have to pass through the bar to get to his office. She had been shown pictures of all the key players and of his underlings. Kiley waited her tables and watched him out of the corner of her eye, along with his progeny.

When the dancers came out, she watched them with interest. The lead dancer was a human who was mediocre at best. She was pretty in a sleazy type way, of course, maybe in normal clothes, she would look like a girl next door. Kiley saw that she was smart enough to take steps to ensure that the quality of her dancing would be overlooked, for the girl danced for only one person in this bar and that was Sheriff Northman. Silly girl, thought Kiley. As if one of these creatures would really form some sort of fondness for you. That girl would be out on her ass the minute something finer walked into this bar and shook her assets for the Sheriff. Kiley had to give Sondra some credit. That girl was a professional when it came to dancing. She had trained with her for 10 hours a day for a week in preparation for this assignment. Kiley smiled in satisfaction, knowing that she could dance the pants off any of the Sheriff's dancers. She turned away and moved again to her tables.

Kiley's scrutiny of the dancers had not gone unnoticed. Eric had watched her and wondered why she was so curious about them. Pam had lucked out that her pretty diversion actually knew how to wait tables, for the girl was quick and efficient. He suspected that she was much too intelligent to be working as just a waitress. As well as being too smart to be a dancer. She had looked the part yesterday, though. When he had seen her, he would have hired her for the dancer position regardless of her talent. He smiled slightly to himself thinking that he was just as bad as Pam. But, those looks of hers would cover up a multitude of ineptitude. She had a fresh, almost innocent look to her that would make his vampire customers drool. As she waited tables, he noticed that his vampire eyes weren't the only ones that followed her. According to her application, she had a sketchy work history and no references. As an explanation, she simply said that she moved around frequently. That, he did not believe, for even a human boss would want to hold onto something so fine. Of course, if she was dumb as a rock, perhaps that could explain it. But, those pretty eyes of hers flashed with intelligence that no amount of trying to act dumb could cover up. And those pretty eyes didn't miss much. She scanned the bar frequently. Of course, she could just be watchful as part of her job. But, when he noticed that those eyes also scanned him when she thought that he wasn't aware, he decided that the new waitress was worth paying closer attention to.

Kiley had managed to surpass Darla's expectations for her first night of work. During lulls in activity, she had also restocked the bar for the bartender. Eric had noticed that even though she had helped Longshadow, she didn't get friendly with him or talk to him beyond what was necessary. Nor, was she friendly with any other vampire in the bar. She put out a definite vibe that she was unavailable. After hours, she had wasted no time cleaning up and left without a backwards glance.

Kiley drove a few blocks away and then parked her car. She stealthily made her way back to the bar and watched it until sunrise. But, there was not any after hours visits. She wanted to observe the place for at least another night before coming in and planting any bugs. Plus, she wanted to find out if the vampires slept at the bar. Having them there was a complication that she did not like. For, she was well aware that they could still move around during the daytime if something disturbed them.

She wondered about vampires. Why did Arkansas want to spy on Louisiana? Vampires were well-known for their disdain of other creatures, yet they seemed to have little love for their own kind. They were arrogant and ruthless creatures. Kiley wondered if Shane would be upset that she had deviated from the plan. She was supposed to call and check in with him tomorrow. When he had said that he had not wanted to send her on this job, she felt that he had been telling the truth. She doubted that Shane would be too upset with her watching Sheriff Northman as a waitress since Kiley was well aware that he wanted her for himself. The question was whether Kiley wanted him.

Kiley next night went as well as the first. Darla seemed to treat her better since she showed that she was a hard worker. Darla seemed friendly with the bartender and perhaps she let him bite her, thought Kiley, since Darla bore a few sets of fang marks. Thank goodness, Shane had never attempted to bite her. He seemed content for the most part to keep their relationship professional. Since, she wanted an excuse to snoop around, Kiley volunteered to go and get things that were needed in the bar. When the bartender asked for another bottle of Grey Goose vodka, Kiley volunteered to go get it out of the basement. The basement was not well lighted and Kiley felt a moments fear as she walked down the steps. When she reached the bottom, she saw some shelves against on of the walls. She also noticed an odd looking device and she walked over to investigate it. It had poles that seemed to hang down from a circular wheel set into the ceiling. At the end of each pole, a chain with a metal collar was attached. This was evidently where the sheriff kept his prisoners. It didn't seem too smart for her to keep them in his place of business. She was reaching out a hand to touch one of the poles when a voice close to her startled her.

"Curiosity killed the cat," said Eric.

Kiley whirled around quickly to find that he had somehow crept up on her. Sheriff Northman stood a few feet away from her and watched her with a slight smile. But, it wasn't a friendly smile. Was he threatening her? Kiley stood poised to flee, but he seemed to be satisfied with just scaring her.

"It's not like it's hidden or anything," said Kiley.

"You have a very curious nature," said Eric.

Kiley moved and stepped around him and headed for the shelves. Yet, he was suddenly in front of her again. Kiley stopped and backed up from him. And he began to slowly advance on her.

"I could indulge your curiosity, would you like that?" he asked.

"No, I...I have to get back upstairs," said Kiley, still backing away from him.

He moved again and was behind her and she backed up into him. Kiley gasped in surprise and moved away from him again. She was now by the stairs and she turned and ran up them as quickly as she could. Eric watched her fly up the stairs with a smirk.

When he didn't follow her, Kiley breathed a sigh of relief and decided maybe it wasn't such a good idea to be alone in this place. She could snoop later in the daytime. Kiley concentrated on working, but she noticed to her dismay that the Sheriff's eyes would pass over her much more than she liked. After closing, she did the cleanup in record time. When she came of the employee locker room, she paused to see who was still in the bar.

"Looking for me?" came that annoying voice again.

Kiley turned to face him and backed away from him. _He was toying with her. What had she done to make him so curious about her? _

"I'm leaving," said Kiley.

She whirled and walked away. But, he appeared in front of her again.

"I didn't dismiss you, yet," said Eric.

"I'm done with my work," said Kiley.

"But, I'm not done with you," said Eric.

He stepped to her and lifted her chin. As she looked into his blue eyes, he began to glamour her. _Shit, what is his problem?_ She stared back and tried to look dazed.

"Is Kiley Jordan your real name?" he asked.

"Yes," said Kiley. _It wasn't, of course._

"And is Kiley Jordan just a waitress?" asked Eric.

"Yes," said Kiley. _Another lie, but who was counting?_

"Where did you come from before coming here?" asked Eric.

"Arkansas," said Kiley. _Well, at least that was the truth._

Now, that was interesting, thought Eric. The king of Arkansas was no friend to his queen.

"Where did you last work in Arkansas?" asked Eric.

"Fayetteville," said Kiley.

"At what place in Fayetteville?" asked Eric.

_Why was he so curious about her? Curious enough to glamour her and ask for specific details that she was sure he would check out. Was he totally paranoid or had she given him reason to be suspicious of her?_

"George's Majestic Lounge," said Kiley.

"Do you know how to dance?" he asked.

_Now, this was a problem. If she said no and he ever found out that she could, he would know that she was resistant to glamouring. It was always best to tell as few lies as possible._

"Yes," said Kiley.

"Why didn't you audition as a dancer?" he asked.

"Because I don't like to dance. It makes me feel cheap," said Kiley. _That was the truth. She certainly didn't want to parade around in a state of undress for the Sheriff._

"Do you like vampires?" asked Eric.

"I don't know," said Kiley. "This is my first job around vampires." _But, if you really want to know the truth, I dislike all of your kind._

"Why would you take a job here, then?" asked Eric.

_Let's see, because another vampire is forcing me to work here and spy on you. Is that a good enough reason for you, Sheriff Northman?_

"You were hiring and I needed a job," said Kiley.

Eric stared at her and even though she had given no sign that she was not under his influence, he still had some doubts.

"Have you ever been bitten?" asked Eric.

"No," said Kiley. _And please, don't look at that as an invitation._

Eric turned his eyes from her and stopped his influence. When she blinked a few times, he looked again at her.

"I will see you tomorrow, Kiley" he said, dismissing her.

Kiley flew past him and Eric watched her retreating figure. The new, pretty waitress who didn't like vampires had peaked his curiosity. Whether she realized it or not, she had sent him an invitation. A tempting one that he could not ignore. He had been getting a little bored around here anyway, he thought. And she looked like she would be so much fun to play with.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Kiley arrived the next night dressed in a long-sleeved leather dress that fell to few inches above her knees. She paired that with knee-high black boots with kitten heels. The dress zipped up the front and skimmed her figure, but was not skin tight. Sondra had patience with her and selected clothes that didn't expose too much. Sondra had wondered why she was so shy about that, since Sondra said that her figure was nothing to be ashamed of. Once again, she felt it had been a mistake to send her on this assignment. She didn't think she was convincing in this role that she was playing. Shane had sent her because normally she was his best girl. But, he didn't usually send her on assignments involving vampires. But, she thought, tomorrow she would snoop in the daytime. And if the Sheriff did anything to show that his curiosity was more than personal, she could quit and claim that her cover was blown. The thought of quitting made her feel much better. She never thought that she would be looking forward to returning to Shane.

It was a Friday night, and the place was much busier than usual. But, that meant that she had less time to ponder her problems. Since she really didn't care about the money, she passed off the bigger tippers to the other waitresses. She continued to observe Sheriff Northman, but he seemed to only sit in his chair gaze at his dancers or the humans who came into this place. For a sheriff, he seemed to have a lot of free time, thought Kiley. And he had ignored her. Until she came to a table, near the dais where he and Pam were. As she stood there, taking their orders, she could feel it. It felt like little tendrils of static electricity passing over her. She felt this need to turn her head and gaze into his eyes. He was exerting his influence over her. Why did he want to mess with her so much? She found herself angry and for a moment she gave into it and ignored him. But, she realized that he would wonder if she did not behave as he expected. So, she lifted her head and stared into his eyes. They stared at each other until Eric gave a tiny smile and looked away. Kiley returned her attention to the table and then left for the bar. Eric watched her stalk away and smiled. He had made her angry. Their new little waitress had a temper, it seemed. She was curiously resistant to his influence and when she had turned and looked at him, she was too angry with him to completely mask her true feelings.

"Why are you messing with her?" said Pam who was standing behind Eric.

"Because it's fun, Pam," said Eric.

"She doesn't like you," said Pam.

"That's what makes it fun," said Eric.

"Don't harass her and make her quit. She's the first decent waitress we've had in a long time," said Pam.

"Oh, she won't quit," said Eric.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Pam.

"I'm not totally sure of anything about her except for the fact that she will put up with my harassment. I intend to find out why," said Eric. "Send her to the office after closing."

"Send who to the office?" demanded Tasha, the lead dancer.

She had come out between her sets to flirt with Sheriff Northman. Eric sat in his chair and ignored her.

"Is it that waitress?" said Tasha, for she had seen the way Sheriff Northman gazed at Kiley.

When Eric continued to ignore her, she said, "Why would you even be interested in a lowly waitress like her? She's only fit for wiping tables and taking out the garbage."

"You're very wrong about that," said Eric.

"I thought that we could spend some time together after closing," said Tasha.

Eric turned to stare at her and then said, "I don't think so. I have...other plans this evening."

Tasha grew incensed and said, "With that waitress?"

Eric turned and stared at Kiley and a small smile touched his lips.

"I'm looking forward to it and if you do anything to spoil my fun, you will regret it," said Eric.

Tasha watched him a moment as he stared at the waitress, but something about that gaze bothered her. It was like a cat watching a mouse that was caught out in the open and didn't have anywhere to hide. Maybe, she shouldn't be so jealous after all, she thought.

After closing, Kiley began to do her chores. Pam walked up to her and interrupted her.

"Eric wants to see you in his office," she said.

"But, why? Have I done something wrong?" asked Kiley.

Pam gazed at her and wondered if Eric was right about her. If he was, she wondered how he would punish her.

"He didn't tell me," said Pam. "But, I'm sure you can guess what he wants."

A frightened look passed over Kiley's features and she looked down. She turned away and headed for his office. It seems that Eric was right about her putting up with his attentions, since it seemed obvious that the girl was not enjoying being singled out, thought Pam.

Kiley softly knocked at his door and entered when she heard his voice.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Northman?" she asked.

She stood by the door and did not enter further into the office.

"Yes, I do," said Eric.

He got up and moved to his sofa. He patted the seat next to him and smiled at her.

"Can I ask you why I'm here?" said Kiley.

"Because I ordered you in here," said Eric. "You do obey me, don't you?"

"I work for you as your waitress," said Kiley. "But, I don't believe that makes me your slave."

"Slave is such a harsh word," said Eric. "Isn't pet so much nicer?"

He watched her face and saw that it blanched when he uttered the word pet. So, she knew enough of vampires to realize what a pet was, he thought. Curiouser and curiouser.

"I think that there has been some misunderstanding, Mr. Northman," said Kiley. "I apologize if I have given you any wrong signals. But, I simply want to do my job here."

Eric smiled and said, "And, here, all this time, I had thought that you were playing hard to get. How very smart of you since I do enjoy a challenge. It's so boring when the girls just throw themselves at me."

"I...I haven't been playing any kind of game with you," said Kiley.

"Now, Kiley, I thought that we could start being honest with each other," said Eric. "But, I see that you still want to play. Sit, please, don't be shy."

He watched Kiley as she stood like a frightened bird, so wanting to take flight and fly away. Who had such a hold over her to make her stay here? He wasn't particularly angry with the girl, only with who had sent her. But, he had every intention of using her to find out who that was.

Kiley slowly walked over and sat down next to him. He touched a strand of her hair and tucked it behind her ear.

"Now, isn't this so much nicer? It's just me and you getting to know one another," said Eric.

He leaned in and kissed her shoulder and placed his hand on her knee. She trembled slightly and he moved to her neck and kissed her.

"Mr. Northman, I think you should stop, please," said Kiley.

He moved back to look in her eyes and with a wicked snick brought out his fangs. He bared them at her and saw her flinch away.

"You don't really want me to stop, do you?" said Eric. "I think that you've done exactly what you came here to do."

"I...I don't know what you mean," said Kiley.

"Still playing innocent. I love it. We both know the wicked game that you are playing," said Eric.

He trailed his hand in her hair and said, "I know that you've been pretending that you don't want me in order to drive me crazy with desire. It has worked brilliantly."

"You're mistaken," said Kiley, trying to get up.

He easily held her down with one hand and smiled which was decidedly predatory looking with those fangs.

"Still teasing me, you naughty girl," said Eric. "I admire your ability to stay in character. But, it's my turn in this little game."

He smirked at her a moment and then lunged and sank his fangs in her throat. Kiley was too stunned to do anything and sat there frozen in place. When he tasted her, he found that she met his expectations of her which had been high. He gave a soft growling sound and sucked harder on her neck. His hand moved higher up her thigh and began to caress her. He was rewarded by hearing her become aroused by this experience which was his intention, besides finding out how she tasted, of course. She arched against him and he heard her breath catch as he continued to feed on her.

He stopped a moment to stare into her eyes. He saw desire reflected in their depths. He would have influence over her by being the first vampire to taste her. It was a power that even she was susceptible to. And if it was a vampire that had sent Kiley to him, he would be crushed when Eric took her away from him. For, to lose something so precious would pain even a vampire.

"Tell me, Kiley, don't you like this new game we are playing?" he asked.

Kiley hesitated and closed her eyes. But, Eric heard a soft, "Yes."

Eric replied, "That's my girl."

He moved again to her neck and fed on her. And when he heard a soft moan, he smiled in satisfaction.

Kiley breezed though the bar with her eyes down. She decided that the other girls could handle the cleanup and quickly departed. But, she knew that she drew their stares as she left, for Eric Northman's fangs marks were prominently on display against her throat. She decided that she would also forego watching the bar until dawn. She still planned to break in during the daytime. She was just too upset right now to stand in the shadows and watch that place and think about him. She wondered what was wrong with her. She had actually enjoyed that. As she remembered those noises he had made as he fed on her, a shiver ran down her spine in response. Was she crazy? She needed to put some distance between that vampire and herself and whatever voodoo he had done to her. She drove to the place she was staying and parked the car. As she walked up the steps to her porch, a figure stepped out of the shadows. She gave cry of surprise.

"Easy, it's just me," said Shane.

"How the hell did you get here?" she demanded.

"I have my ways," said Shane.

He stared at her and could see that she was upset and flustered.

"Can you open the door and let me in before someone sees me?" asked Shane.

Kiley stepped to the front door and unlocked it. Turning on the lights, she invited him in.

He stepped inside and turned to face her and that was when his eyes fell on the fresh bite marks. Kiley noticed his gaze and her hand crept up to her neck and covered them. He felt a surge of jealousy that another vampire had tasted her and marked her. Kiley did not meet his eyes and he felt another surge of jealousy as he wondered if Sheriff Northman had done more than just bite her. He tried to calm himself down and be rational. Isn't that why he had sent her? To catch the Sheriff's eye and find her way to his bed? In the course of a few days, hadn't she accomplished her task?

"I see that things are going well," said Shane.

"I...I guess," said Kiley. At least, he had not made some taunt or embarrassed her, thought Kiley. For if he had, she thought that she might start to cry.

"Is there something wrong, Kiley?" asked Shane.

"Are you serious?" demanded Kiley.

When Shane was silent, she said, "Is there something wrong? How can you even ask me that? I've been forced to come here and whore myself to this Sheriff by you and you have the gaul to ask me if there is something wrong?"

Shane took her shoulders in his hands and said, "Tell me."

"I...I took the job as the waitress instead because I didn't want to sleep with him. But, he has still singled me out. He is playing some sort of game with me and don't know what he suspects because I can't read him. He bit me and made it clear what his intentions are. But, isn't that why I'm here? To spread my legs for him and hope that he might part with some secrets while he's banging me," said Kiley.

Kiley began to cry and Shane brushed her tears away.

"Has he said anything that indicates that he knows that you have been sent there to spy on him?" asked Shane.

"No, but I have made him curious," said Kiley. "Please, let me leave."

"I can't, not without you being in danger," said Shane.

Kiley turned away from him and said, "Unless there is another reason that you are here besides gloating at the position you have put me in, I would like for you to leave."

Shane paused and again silently cursed his king for making him turn the girl against him. It was also dangerous to alienate her since the Sheriff Northman might use that to pull her closer to him. He had kept Kiley mostly away from vampires, out of jealousy, perhaps. But, he had not done her any favors since she was now battling wits with a vampire who was way out of her league.

He slowly turned Kiley back to face him and lifted her chin.

"There is something that you could do that would help me protect you. If you drink my blood, I would be able to know if you are in danger," said Shane. "You know that I would come for you."

"But, if I did that you would have influence over me and I would be yours," said Kiley.

"Would that be such a terrible thing?" asked Shane. "Surely, you realize that you are important to me."

"I can't do that," said Kiley.

Shane had been sure that she would refuse. She would never do anything to willingly bind herself to a vampire. It was a pity, in more ways that one, he thought.

"I want you to check in with me every day from now on," said Shane. "And if he does or says anything else that indicates that he knows you are a spy, you are to leave immediately."

Shane wanted to take her back with him, but he could not explain removing the girl to his king simply because the Sheriff wanted her.

"I'm looking for another girl to replace you," said Shane which was true. A girl that would fit in better here and not arouse the Sheriff's curiosity.

Kiley nodded and Shane caressed her shoulder.

"I'll see you later," he said and then he left quietly.

Kiley watched him leave and then hugged herself. She felt totally alone and she ran her fingertips over those bite marks again. She couldn't stop touching them or thinking about that vampire. Was this also part of his influence? He had managed to get inside her head. She consciously made an effort to stop thinking about him. He only has power over you if you give it to him, she thought. She kept telling herself that but she wondered if she really believed it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Kiley had parked a couple blocks away and walked to Fangtasia. The sun was out and it's rays felt warm on her skin. She had missed being out during the daytime. She was casually dressed in jeans and carried a backpack and nothing about her appearance seemed out of the ordinary. She approached the rear of Fangtasia since she wanted to be out of sight. Her eyes scanned her surroundings to make sure that there was no one else around. Satisfied that she was alone, Kiley placed her bag down on the ground near the back door. Showtime, she thought. She smirked as she thought what the Sheriff's expression would be if he could be a witness to this. She wasn't Shane's favorite little agent of stealth for nothing. But, even she had a few limitations, she couldn't bring the backpack through with her. Her clothes for some reason would go across, maybe because they were in close contact with her skin. She faced the door and closed her eyes and phased through it. She wasn't sure how she did it, she only knew that she could. She was an orphan so she didn't know if this ability was inherited or if it was a mutation. Her grandmother was normal. Perhaps, there was a wraith or something in her family, who knew? But a locked door was no obstacle to her.

Once inside, she unlocked the door and retrieved her backpack. She quietly went inside since she was sure the vampires were here sleeping. It was dark inside and Kiley turned on the lights and headed for Sheriff's Northman's office. She was only planting a bug in here near the desk. It was voice activated so that the battery wouldn't run down sending useless silence. He had a answering machine and she placed the bug inside of that. She took out a detector and turned it on because she was curious. Sure, enough, her bug wasn't the only one planted in this office. She wondered who else would be spying on the Sheriff. She didn't disturb it, but it's existence could be something to use to bargain with the Sheriff if she need it. Again, he had crept into her thoughts. With a conscious effort, she refrained from touching those bites. Damn him, she thought.

She moved to his file cabinet and picked the lock and opened it. She looked through several files but she didn't find anything too interesting. She kept looking and finally found a ledger that recorded the profits from illegal activities. Hmm, now, this was definitely interesting, she thought. Should she take it? If she had this in her possession, it might be enough to buy her freedom if the Sheriff figured out what she was. Shane would be mad at her, but he had sent her here without any protection, hadn't he? A girl has to think of number one first. She had learned that lesson the hard way. She needed to cover up the theft of this ledger. So, she would have make it appear that the bar was the victim of a random robbing and, perhaps, a vandalism. That brought a smile to her face. She finished going through his desk and didn't find anything to indicate that he had any activities in Arkansas. She placed the ledger in her backpack and then dumped all the files out on the floor as well as the contents of his desk. There were shelves in his office and she overturned them and spilled the contents over the floor. She took out a switchblade and cut his leather sofa to shreds. He wasn't going to bite her again on that thing, she thought.

She moved into the main bar and took out an can of aerosol paint. She always came prepared and there was nothing like a little graffiti to add to any job of vandalism. In black paint on those red walls, she wrote 'Die Fangers' and other juicy slogans. She broke open the register and stole the money. She cut up several of the chairs and sofas in the main bar. She moved to the bar took out a little tool that she always carried in that backpack. It was an expandable police baton. With a downward flick, she expanded it to it's full length. With a smile she moved to liquor behind the bar and began demolishing bottles. She didn't make any excessive noise and she was sure that a few breaking bottles wouldn't wake up Pam and Eric. She stepped back and admired her handiwork with a smug smile. That had felt way too good. She busted the lock on the back door and exited the bar leaving a path of destruction in her wake. She literally felt like skipping to her car, thinking that was therapy, Kiley-style. Payback's a bitch, Mr. Northman, she thought.

So, Kiley wasn't surprised later that evening when Pam called her.

"Don't bother coming into work tonight," said Pam.

"Why? Did something happen?" asked Kiley, so innocently.

"Vandals trashed the bar and stole the cash register money," said Pam. "We should be open tomorrow."

"That's terrible, it was probably kids," said Kiley.

"If we could get our hands on them, we would drain them," said Pam.

I bet you would, thought Kiley with a smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then," said Kiley as she hung up.

Eric turned to Pam and said, "Call in Ginger and tell her to up this mess."

He walked back into his office and stared at the mess. Only his office and the main bar had been vandalized. For some reason his sofa had been the brunt of someone's fury. It looked like the victim of a homicidal slasher. Only one other thing besides the money had been stolen. And it's theft had meant that it wasn't kids or random vandals. Someone wants to blackmail him and he realized that until he got that ledger back, he was vulnerable. Whoever took it would no doubt be making their demands soon. And unless that person was very, very smart, he would make sure that they paid dearly for this.

Kiley arrived the next night and found the place for the most part cleaned up. New paint on the walls covered up the graffiti. The bar had been restocked and the slashed furniture was gone. It was a shame all her lovely handiwork was gone, she thought. She still found her mood improved. And nothing felt better than knowing that she had that priceless ledger hidden away. Her little insurance policy. She wouldn't use it unless the Sheriff gave her no other option.

In the locker room, she found that the other girls knew about the biting. After two nights the marks were well on their way to fading away. Which was remarkable to Kiley, for she had feared that vampire might have scarred her permanently. After a few sidelong stares, Kiley grew irritated.

"If anyone has something to say, then come out and say it. So, he bit me. I'm sure that I'm not the only girl in this place that he bites," said Kiley.

"Almost," said Darla. "He bites Tasha sometimes, but no one else."

That surprised her, since she had been sure he was biting all the women here.

"It didn't mean anything," said Kiley.

"Keep telling yourself that," said Darla. "You have been marked as a favorite. No other vampire will touch you, now."

Well, that didn't sound so bad to Kiley, except she didn't want the Sheriff biting her either.

Darla turned to leave and said, "I would watch your back. Tasha isn't happy about you taking her place."

Like she was going to waste her time worrying about some floosie dancer, Kiley had much more important things on her mind. Like staying alive if the Sheriff figured out that she was a spy.

For most of the evening, the Sheriff stayed in his office. Maybe, he was still trying to clean up that mess in there, thought Kiley with a smile. Not that she minded his absence in the least. The more probable the reality to having to see him again became, the more her stomach began to twist into knots.

Yet, her luck held out and the bar closed. She worked like a madwoman and finished her cleanup in record time. She only threw a jacket over her clothes and rushed for the exit, only to find Mr. Northman blocking her path. He was wearing a black v-neck tee shirt that showed off his muscular arms and hinted at the form that it concealed. She had to admit that he was literally drop dead gorgeous. Too bad his personality didn't match that body. She paused nervously and he slightly smiled at his effect.

"Goodnight, Mr. Northman," said Kiley as she stepped to the side and once again walked for the exit.

He easily moved in front of her again.

She stood there knowing that she could escape from him with her gift. But, that was only to be used as a last resort. She was certain that he didn't realize that she was different which was odd since he had tasted her and Shane had hinted that she would taste different from a regular human.

"I'm hurt that you didn't come to see me, tonight," said Eric.

"I didn't think that was how it works. Don't you do the summoning and everyone jumps when you call?" said Kiley.

Eric smiled and said, "Everyone except for you."

"Well, I wouldn't want to disappoint you now," said Kiley.

And she once again moved to the exit and he once again blocked her path. Only this time, he moved next to her.

"You didn't disappoint me the other night," said Eric. "You can't imagine how much I have been looking forward to doing that again."

He stepped closer to her, invading her personal space, and breathed in her ear. She knew that he didn't have to breathe as a vampire, but he was doing it for her, wasn't he? She couldn't control her response and she broke out in goose-pimples.

"I...I have to go," said Kiley.

He lifted her chin and stared into her eyes and said, "But, you don't really want to go, do you?"

Kiley stared back and felt herself falling into those icy blue depths.

"There's no one waiting for you at home, is there? You're all alone, sweet Kiley," he said.

"Please," whispered Kiley.

"I have no mercy, especially for someone who doesn't want it," said Eric.

He gently took her hand and pulled her back into his office. Everyone that was still in the bar had watched that little scene play out, including Tasha. She angrily turned and went into the dressing room.

When Kiley entered into the office, she saw that he had already replaced his sofa. The new one was larger and he drew her down next to him on it. He caressed her cheek and his eyes searched hers. Her brain was sending a warning signal, telling her to run. But, she felt powerless to obey. She closed her eyes.

"Don't do that," said Eric.

He moved off the sofa and knelt before her. But, she knew that he was not subjugating himself. He gently parted her thighs and bent his head to kiss them. He lifted his head back up and brought out his fangs.

"Look upon me and watch," said Eric.

He held her in his gaze for several seconds as his hands pushed up her dress. Then, he again bent his head to her thigh. His eyes raised up to hers to make sure that she had obeyed his request. He smiled and then turned his attention back to her thigh and sank his fangs into her flesh. The blood flowed more freely from this spot and he aggressively lapped at it. The action of his tongue on her thigh caused Kiley to moan and sink deeper into the cushions of the sofa.

It was at that moment that Tasha barged into the office. She stood frozen in place as her eyes fell upon the sight of Eric kneeling between the girl's legs. When Kiley moaned again, he lifted his head and looked over to Tasha. There was blood on his chin and he smirked at her as Kiley's hands reached for him. He moved in a flash back to the girls thigh and ignored her. Tasha stepped outside and closed the door. There was something in that interaction that was different from how he fed on her. This waitress was not some passing fancy, she was sure.

Eric moved up to Kiley's lips and kissed her. He had her blood on his lips and chin and smeared it onto Kiley as he kissed her. But, she didn't seem to mind and opened herself to his probing tongue. He paused and licked off blood. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer. He returned to kissing her. Being fed on was usually an pleasurable experience for humans, if the vampire wanted to make it so, of course. Yet, every once in a while you get one that like Kiley. In spite of her somewhat prudish manners, Kiley had a latent sensuality. And even though she might not like vampires very much, she was wired to respond to a vampire's touch. His touch. As he moved back to her thigh, he thought that whoever had sent her to him had been a fool. If she had been in his possession, he would have never given her to another vampire. Especially not when she tasted so divine. He stopped feeding on her and licked at the bite wounds, causing her to tremble at this touch. He looked up to find her staring down at him. She liked to watch as he knew she would, causing him to smile.

"We don't have to stop here," he said.

He saw her warring emotions pass over her pretty face. Shame, embarrassment, fear and lust. But, he knew that lust would triumph over all the others. It might take Kiley a little while longer to realize that. But, he had nothing but time to devote to her, didn't he?

Kiley gave a sound almost like a sob and ran for the door. Eric watched her go, but he did not pursue her. He didn't need to. The girl was his, now.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I changed the rating to Mature, due to the use of the F word and possible future citrusy interactions. I'm erring on the side of caution. **

Chapter Five

The next evening before work, Kiley was sitting on her couch. But, her mind was a million miles away. If she could just behave normally, she was sure that she could resist the pull of that vampire. The problem was that she couldn't. She had to continue working there. She didn't doubt that if she did disobey Shane and tried to make a run for it that he would harm her grandmother. Vampires were not very forgiving. And no matter what she did, she had to keep her gift a secret since, like all vampires, Sheriff Northman would desire her even more that he already did. Having a supernatural creature under one's command was something that literally made vampires drool. But, she had to stay here out in the open without any protection except for her wits. She wasn't meant for this type of work. She was a creature of stealth, a thief, better suited to staying hidden in the background. Her looks were a disadvantage according to her original boss, for they would cause her to be noticed and not forgotten. Shane had also agreed and he had never sent on this type of mission before. But, now, she was supposed to be noticed, wasn't she? She had certainly caught the Sheriff's eye. And Kiley suspected that he knew that she was a liar. Yet, he was careful to never do or say anything that she could interpret as a threat to her. He was toying with her. Perhaps, he was bored. In the brief time that she had been here, it seems like he should be bored, watching that parade of pitiful humans who came into the bar.

She wished that she could just tell him to fuck himself and vanish into thin air. But, she couldn't. And he certainly wasn't going to be fucking himself, now was he? Not when he had her. Why did his touch make her react like that? She was immune to the powers of vampires or so she had thought. She wouldn't have been sent here if she wasn't resistant to glamouring since the Sheriff could easily glamour a regular human and find out everything. Yet, something was going on and it had all started when he had fed on her that first time. Why didn't Shane warn her to avoid being fed on? But, Shane must have known that would happen because vampires associated sex and blood together. Maybe she should call Shane and tell him what was happening, except she was embarrassed to admit it.

It was at that moment that a knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. Kiley warily answered the door and found Pam outside. Pam was dressed in a pretty and conservative suit with lots of pink in it. Her hair was perfectly coiffed and she looked very different from how Kiley usually saw her.

"Hello, can I come in?" asked Pam.

"Um, what do you want?" asked Kiley.

"Eric sent me, honey," said Pam.

Kiley so wanted to refuse, but she knew that she would be in trouble if she did that.

"Come in," said Kiley, opening the door and allowing her to enter.

"Well, this is...plain," said Pam, looking around.

"It's a rental," said Kiley.

"It's a good thing that you won't be here too much longer," said Pam, turning to gaze back at her.

"Excuse me?" asked Kiley.

Pam pretended that she had never made the comment and said, "Eric has decided that you are to dance this evening. You've just been promoted."

"I...I don't want to dance," said Kiley and even to her ears, she sounded whiny.

"I don't think he cares about that," said Pam.

She had a large shopping bag with her which she sat down on the floor.

"He picked out these costumes himself for you," said Pam with a smirk. "You are to arrive by 10pm tonight."

Pam then moved back to the door but before she left, she said, "He's not the only one looking forward to your performance. It's a pity that he won't share you."

With a little leer, Pam left. Kiley walked over to the bag and looked inside. Well, the clothes weren't as nasty as she expected. But, she had her own costumes, thanks to Sondra. He was messing with her again. Knowing that he could push her around and that she would take it. Or he was seeing just how far he could push her before she lost her careful control and made a mistake. She decided that she would just give him what he wanted. Maybe that would bore him.

She arrived at Fangtasia in jeans and she wore her hair up in a baseball hat. Pam escorted her to the dressing room. Maybe, Eric thought that she needed protection from his little pet. She clutched her bag that contained the costume she had specially picked out for tonight.

"Kiley is dancing tonight," said Pam. "This is Eric's wish."

Pam motioned to an empty chair and departed. Immediately, Tasha advanced on her. This was all she needed, thought Kiley.

"I don't know what you are trying to pull here, but Eric is mine," said Tasha.

"If you really believe that then you are even dumber than I thought," said Kiley.

Tasha stepped closer to her and Kiley said, "If you think that you have influence over him, then use it. I don't want to be here any more than you want me to. Go tell him to send me back to waiting tables."

Tasha stared at her and was confused. Did the girl really not want Eric's attention? She had thought that Kiley was just smart and playing hard to get, and very successfully. Yet, she heard a note of truth in those words. What was going on between those two?

Tasha turned and left the dressing room. Kiley looked at herself in the mirror and wondered what she ever did to deserve this.

"She's too stupid to see the writing on the wall," said one of the other girls. "I bet she never thought that one of the waitresses would be her competition."

Kiley decided to ignore them. She applied a nude lipgloss and outlined her eyes. She took off her hat and her newly scarlet-colored hair cascaded down. It was a deep, rich red as close to her natural color that she could find. That shade of red screamed for attention and it could not be ignored. She dyed her hair either brown or blonde since she wanted to fade into the background most of the time. Not even Shane knew that this was her true color. She brushed out the silky waves and waited to see if Tasha would be successful.

Tasha marched up to Eric's chair and hissed at him, "Why is that waitress dancing?"

"Because I told her to," said Eric.

"As lead dancer, I should have been consulted first," said Tasha.

"When I last checked, I still make the decisions around here," said Eric.

"Are you fucking her?" demanded Tasha.

"Not yet," said Eric with a tiny smile.

"She's only a lowly waitress, how can you choose her over me?" demanded Tasha.

"She is so far out of your league that there is no comparison," said Eric.

"I wasn't aware that you liked the innocent ones," said Tasha.

"Then, you really don't know anything about vampires, do you?" replied Eric.

He turned in his chair and smirked at her and said, "Did she tell you to come here and plead with me? You are doing exactly what she wants and you don't even realize it. She is a devious little thing, isn't she? Now, go back and tell her that this was a nice try, but it didn't work."

"You can't just dismiss me like this," said Tasha.

"I just did. I didn't promise you anything beyond a job and good sex," said Eric. "If you want to leave, I will give you severance pay for your...devotion to duty."

He turned away and Tasha stared at him a few moments. She whirled away and departed for the dressing room.

"You do realize that she is going to take her frustration out on Kiley, don't you?" said Pam who had been standing behind his chair and listening to the exchange.

"That's why I did it," said Eric.

"Aren't you being a little cruel?" said Pam.

"Yes, but the question is who am I being cruel to?" said Eric. "I have a little feeling that Tasha is in for a little surprise."

"Are you serious?" demanded Pam. "Kiley is no match for her."

"You're wrong about that," said Eric. "She can lie very effectively. But, the truth is in the blood. She can't lie there."

Kiley was still in her chair, when Tasha came back in. Even though she believed Tasha did not have any influence over the Sheriff, she had found herself half-way hoping that he would have listened to her. But, from the expression of Tasha's face, she could tell exactly how much influence she had. None.

"I don't enjoy being played for a fool," she hissed at her.

"Now, here, I thought that you did since Mr. Northman has been playing you for one long before I came," said Kiley, staring unafraid at her. "And, if I were you, I would seriously think about finding another job."

"How dare you, you little bitch," exclaimed Tasha.

Kiley had enough of this entire situation. It was one thing to be harassed by Sheriff Northman, it was entirely something else to be harassed by his...his whatever she was, thought Kiley. When Tasha advanced on her to slap her, Kiley easily evaded the blow. She caught her and wrenched her arm behind her back and pushed her face first into the dressing table and held her there painfully.

"Do I have your attention?" asked Kiley.

"Let me go or I'll have you fired for this," hissed Tasha.

"As if you could," said Kiley. "I telling you right now that I have been pushed to the limits of my patience and you wouldn't like me very much when I'm angry."

Kiley wrenched her arm higher until Tasha cried out in pain.

"Now, I can understand that you are upset to find out that you don't mean anything to him. But, that is not my fault. If you ever so much as look at me funny again, I won't be this nice. Do you understand me?" asked Kiley.

"Yes, just let me go," said Tasha.

Kiley let her go and stepped away from her. Tasha cradled her hurt arm and gazed at her in fear. She then turned and rushed out of the dressing room. The other girls stared at her, their eyes wide in surprise at what they had just witnessed. When Kiley turned her eyes to them, they swung around to their mirrors and pretended that nothing had happened. Kiley sat back down and looked at herself in her own mirror. Great, she thought, that little scene would also find it's way back to his ear. Her temper had gotten the better of her. She had not hurt the girl except for hurting her pride. But, what was she supposed to do, let her slap her? Kiley then wondered if Sheriff Northman had made her a dancer for this reason as well. Knowing that the lead dancer would push her and cause her to make a mistake. He might be playing a game with her, but there were serious consequences for her if she lost this contest. She began to get dressed in her outfit. She was sure that he would stop toying with her soon. It would almost be a relief. Let him try to hold her against her will. There were few who could. Shane knew her weakness, that was how he had caught her in the first place. But, since this sheriff didn't even know that she was different, he could not be a threat to her. Could he?

Eric had wanted Kiley to dance alone and on the pole in front of him. He sat in his chair with a smug smile. She was so much fun, this little pretender. When he found out who sent her, he should send him a reward. But, when she strode out into the bar, she did not appear as he was expecting. Her hair was a beautiful, shade of deep red that matched with her pale skin so well that he was sure it was her true color.

"Ooh, a redhead," purred Pam.

Kiley was not wearing one of the outfits that he had selected for her. She was wearing a filmy dress of scarlet. It flowed over her body and concealed more than it revealed. It was short in the front and dipped lower in the back. She walked to the pole and he noticed her feet were bare. She had picked her own song and Garbage's #1 Crush began to play. She moved sinuously around the pole, teasing the crowd. And when she became airborne, she had everyone's attention in the bar, vampire and human. For, she displayed her lovely form as she slithered around the pole, changing positions seamlessly. It was not vulgar or nasty, but a beautiful performance of strength and grace. He felt his fangs extend of their own accord. He wasn't the only one so affected. The vampires gazed upon her with a dark desire. Those lyrics weren't helping, he thought. Perhaps, it had been a mistake to display her. But, he had not expected the little minx to give such a performance, loaded with sensuality. She had showed him, hadn't she? She had been taught by someone who knew what they were doing. Those moves had been modified to suit Kiley's personality which was sexy, but not nasty. If she had been taught so thoroughly, that showed that she was intended to be a dancer here in the first place. Kiley had deviated from the original plan. Their interactions had showed that it was not a secret that Kiley did not want his attention and he would wager that she was angry at being sent here to seduce him. They might have been able to teach her how to dance, but no amount of instruction could have made her into a slut. That was their mistake, to send something so innocent to him. And that anger she held at being put into this position was something that he could use against them.

As he watched Kiley, he knew that he would feed on her again tonight. He smiled in anticipation of sinking his fangs into her. He has been surprised at her response to him, perhaps, even more than she. But, sex with someone that you didn't like was sometimes the best kind, he thought. Of course, Kiley wouldn't know that. But, he would show her. He would show her all kinds of things.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't see Kiley as being perfect or even a very nice person, but at her heart I don't see her as bad. She has flaws and to me that makes her interesting. I think that her life has not been easy and she has been betrayed and disappointed in those that she has put her trust in, especially the person that she is desperate enough to call upon for help now. Warning: Kiley and Eric do have a moment together.**

Chapter Six

Kiley left Fangtasia after her performance, since the Sheriff had gotten what he wanted. She threw her things into her bag after changing. The other girls still watched her warily, but she didn't have time to worry about them. When she walked out of the bar, she knew the Sheriff's eyes followed her. But, he did not attempt to stop her. She drove straight to the place that she was staying and then began to nervously pace in the living room. _Being trapped between two vampires was not the place to be, she thought. There was not any way to extract herself from this position alone. She needed help. It pained her to ask him, since he was her unfinished business that she was planning on personally taking care of. But, she was desperate_. So, she dialed his number from memory.

"Hello?" said a sleepy male voice.

"It's me," said Kiley.

"Kiley? Is that really you?" he asked.

"I need help, Parker," said Kiley.

There was a very long pause and Kiley said, "You owe me."

"I know that you are in serious trouble or you wouldn't ask me for help," said Parker. "Does this mean that you are willing to forget that little promise to kill me?"

"Yes," said Kiley.

"The smart thing would be to leave you where you are and hope that the vampires finish you off," said Parker.

"Perhaps, but just like you, they know a good thing when they see it. They could give me your head on a platter in return for my cooperation," said Kiley. "If I ask for it."

"You always did have a way with words, Baby," said Parker. "I've missed you."

"Is that a yes?" asked Kiley.

"I'd do anything to make up my mistake to you," said Parker.

"Right, you're just more afraid of me than the vampires," said Kiley.

"That's not true," said Parker. "I...I'm sorry about what happened. I was a coward and I let you down."

"I would like to believe you," said Kiley. "But, you haven't made that easy."

"Let me prove it to you," said Parker. "Tell me what you need."

"I need you to snatch my grandmother. They are using her to ensure my cooperation," said Kiley.

"Who's watching her? Vampires?" asked Parker.

"Shane is smart enough to use both vampires and humans," said Kiley. "But, the humans are weaker, do it in the daytime."

"I'll have it done tomorrow morning," said Parker. "You will need to sit tight until I have her. I'll call you when it's done."

"A word of advice, you will need to disappear after snatching my grandmother," said Kiley. "Shane might figure out that you helped me."

"Houston was getting old, anyways," said Parker. "Come back to me, Baby."

"Just because I'm willing to forgive you, doesn't mean that I will forget it," said Kiley.

"I'll make it up to you," said Parker. "I want my best girl back. We can go somewhere fresh and start again."

Kiley paused and said, "Thanks for not failing me. This time."

"You know how to reach me," said Parker. "I'll be waiting for you."

Kiley hung up and checked her watch. It was 1 AM. _ Only one more night and she could flee and leave Shane and Mr. Northman behind._ She began to pack when the doorbell rang. _ Dammit, she thought, what now? _

She opened her door to find Eric Northman on her doorstep. _Hadn't he messed with her enough for one night, she thought angrily_. Kiley coldly stared at him, trying to will him to leave.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" asked Eric. "Didn't you leave work early so that we could be together?"

"No, I'm not going to invite you in. And, no, I didn't leave work early to be with you. Go away," said Kiley.

"A little rude aren't we, pet?" asked Eric.

"What the fuck do you want?" demanded Kiley.

"I want to come in," said Eric, smiling.

Kiley was stuck. _She couldn't run until her grandmother was safe. If she refused to let him in, he might call over a human and try to force her to come out. And then, she would have to use her gift and reveal herself_. Eric just stood there and watched her, that slight smile on his face.

"Come in," said Kiley and she opened the door for him.

She watched unhappily as he walked inside as if he owned the place and as if he owned her. She closed the door and remained beside it. He snooped around her living room, but there wasn't much to see. He turned and faced her.

"Pam said that it was pretty dismal in here," said Eric.

"I don't cart around excess junk," said Kiley. "And you don't pay me enough to afford someplace nicer."

"Maybe, that's because you are doing the wrong job for me," said Eric.

Eric sat down on the sofa and stretched out his long legs. Kiley found her eyes drawn to his legs and when she looked up, she found Eric had noticed that interest. That smile on his lips became smug.

"I don't want to be one of your dancers," said Kiley.

"I don't think that you would have any more problems," said Eric. "The other girls are afraid of you."

"That's your fault for sending your pet to harass me," said Kiley.

"Tasha's hardly my pet," said Eric.

"She would be broken-hearted to hear you say that," said Kiley. "Not that you care about her feelings."

"And do you?" asked Eric.

Kiley didn't reply and Eric said, "We have many things in common and not worrying about the feelings of others is one of them. I'm a cold-hearted vampire, but what is your excuse?"

_Kiley wondered why he felt this need to get inside her head and examine her._

"That's rich, a vampire calling me cold," said Kiley.

Eric smiled and said, "Just a hint, but your dislike of vampires is showing."

Kiley crossed her arms in front of her and said, "Haven't you messed with me enough for one evening?"

"No, I'm just getting to the good part," he said.

"Now, it shouldn't be too hard to find it since your place is tiny," said Eric. "But, let's see if we can find the bedroom."

He got up and walked down her hallway.

"Stop, you can't go back there," said Kiley.

Kiley followed him and found him lying on her bed with a pillow tucked under his chin. That smug smile was still in place. _He was still pushing all her buttons._ She wanted to see if she could harm him. She then realized the desire to inflict pain on him was probably what he wanted her to feel. She did her best to let go of those feelings and stare calmly back at him, but she was tired of playing games with this malicious creature.

"Can't you find a girl who actually likes you?" said Kiley.

"Just because you don't like me, doesn't mean that you don't want to have sex with me," said Eric.

"Im not one of your whores," said Kiley.

"I never said you were. You are still innocent or rather inexperienced, but you aren't a nice girl, are you? That contradiction makes me...curious," said Eric.

"Surely, you can find more interesting and willing prey at the bar," said Kiley.

Eric smiled and said, "But, none more delicious. I want to feed on you, again."

_What is wrong with him? He was going to drain her dry, she thought. Was is normal for a vampire to bite a human this often? And that awful close contact made her want him. Maybe, that's why he does it, she thought. To enjoy the agony that he inflicts upon me._

"I'm going to look like a pincushion if you keep biting me," said Kiley.

"Is vanity another one of your sins?" asked Eric, smirking.

He stared at her amused and said, "You can't tell me that you don't enjoy it."

"You're doing something to me," said Kiley.

"I'm not," said Eric. "It would spoil the fun to try to glamour you, even if I could."

Kiley felt a small shiver of fear and said, "I don't believe you."

"Maybe, you need to experience it again, so that you can realize that a vampire's touch, my touch, is what you were meant for," said Eric.

Eric sat up and held out his hand for her.

"I could throw you out," said Kiley.

"You won't," said Eric.

Kiley slowly walked forward and Eric pulled her down on the bed. And immediately, he began to undo her jeans and shrug them off. He got off the bed and pulled them completely off. He stood there a moment and waited for her to look at him. He then moved as a vampire and was poised above her. Instinctively, Kiley shrank away, but he grabbed her and she stopped. He brought out his fangs and displayed them for her. He kissed a path down her center to her thigh, parting her legs so that he could lie between them. He glanced up at her, but Kiley closed her eyes and turned her head away which was exactly what he had wanted her to do. Eric turned his attention back to her thigh and, with a little grin, he bit her savagely, cutting her flesh more than necessary.

"Ow, you bastard," exclaimed Kiley. "That hurt."

The blood flowed freely and he turned his attention to drinking from her. Those noises he made while doing so, both disgusted Kiley and excited her. The thought of that creature latched onto her leg and sucking out her life blood should repulse her, but Kiley once again found herself becoming aroused in spite of the pain he was still causing her. She willed herself to stop, to be silent, and to not give him the satisfaction of knowing what he was doing to her. Yet, he brought up his other hand and began doing slow circles with his thumb on the upper thigh of her other leg. She tried to move and heard him utter a noise of annoyance as he held her firmly down. Slowly, the hand crept up until he was making slow circles across the thin fabric of her panties. With that thin barrier the only thing separating his fingers from her most intimate spot, Kiley began to lose her careful control. Her breath became audible to her own ears and that seemed to intensify his efforts, until she moaned and twisted into the pillows. She felt him slow down and stop feeding on her and rub at her thigh before licking it clean. He moved up and kissed her for a moment and then moved to her neck, but his hand stayed between her legs. She disliked him, maybe even hated him, yet there wasn't any way that she could hide the response that he caused. When he slipped his fingers inside her panties and touched her, she knew the evidence of that would be apparent to him.

She began to extract herself and he stopped and caressed her check.

"Don't fight it, you know that you belong to me," said Eric. "Touch me."

He took her hand and caressed it. Then, he brought it to his groin. She could feel his hardness straining against the fabric of his jeans. With a little gentle encouragement, she pressed her hand along the length of his erection. He uttered a low moan and pressed his hips into her. Her brain screamed for her to stop, but her hand stayed where it was. He then moved her hand inside his pants and she found she was too curious to stop. His own hand returned to touching her, only now, it was more focused. Every movement of his fingers landed on exactly the right spot and like a virtuoso musician he began to play her like an instrument. Kiley closed her eyes and ignored those warning signals as a wave of pleasure carried her away.

Suddenly, he extracted himself and moved off the bed. Her eyes found him at her bedside and he was quickly disrobing. She sat up and moved back against the headboard. Her movement had caught his eyes and he glanced at her and smiled. Once, he had stopped touching her, all her fears and doubts returned. _Number one, she didn't like him and having sex with him was wrong, even if his touch did feel amazing. Number two, she was sure that he was only tightening his control over her with this act. And lastly, if she gave in and let him possess her, he would always have this hold over her. There would be no pretending that it did not happen._

As he started to undo his pants, Kiley said, "I revoke your invitation."

He looked up at her in surprise and began to automatically move backwards to her front door. Briefly, she saw a flash of anger in his eyes. Kiley grabbed his cast off clothes and followed him. By the time, he passed over her threshold, he was once again smiling smugly at her.

Kiley threw his clothes at him and said, "Go find someone else to torment, I'm not your plaything anymore."

She made to shut the door and he said, "Wait, you think that you have put me in my place, but are you sure of that?"

He stood there with that smug look and Kiley felt a moment of doubt.

"There are consequences for defying me and running away," said Eric.

"I don't belong to you," said Kiley.

"I think that you do, now," he replied.

There was something in that smug look that caused a shiver of fear to pass down her spine.

"You're afraid," he said. "You should be."

He stared at her coldly now. _He was bluffing, she thought. Trying to manipulate her and get inside her head, she thought. He was trying to scare her into submitting to him._

Eric watched her closely and that smile returned. Kiley so wanted to slap it off his face, to the point that her hand twitched.

"That temper of yours is a weakness," said Eric. "I can teach you how to control it."

"I'm done playing games with you, Sheriff Northman," said Kiley.

"We're only getting started," said Eric. "But, I'm afraid that the advantage just swung to my favor."

"I don't have the time to waste on you," said Kiley who once again began to close the door.

Eric put out his hand and stopped her from closing the door.

"I see that I need to spell it out for you," said Eric. "I've bitten you several times, now. Did you notice anything different about tonight?"

Kiley stared back at him. _What is he talking about? It certainly hurt more this time, she thought._

"Why don't you take a look at your thigh and tell me what you see or rather what you don't," said Eric.

Kiley looked down and the skin of her thigh was unbroken. The fang marks were gone. She touched the spot and then looked back at Eric.

"Is it becoming clear to you, yet?" he said.

Now, that he had her undivided attention, he continued, "I purposely bit you deeply and cut that pretty skin of yours. That's why it hurt so much. After I drank my fill, I bit my own wrist and let my blood flow into the wound. Of course, it healed your skin, but a little side-effect is that some of my blood directly entered your bloodstream. Now, I admit that it's not the usual way of binding someone, but the end result is the same. My blood is inside you."

_He's lying, thought Kiley. She had never heard of a vampire binding someone like that. Yet, if he bled into an open wound, wouldn't his blood mix with hers? _

When he saw that doubt had crept onto her face, his smile grew bigger.

"You've been around vampires enough to realize what my blood will do to you. But, just so you understand fully, my blood is extremely powerful and it's effects won't wear off," said Eric. "Why don't you just make it easy on yourself and let me back inside. We have things to discuss, you and I."

"I don't believe you," said Kiley. "And I'm not letting you back in here. Pam's invitation is revoked as well."

"You will believe me, I assure you," said Eric. "Go ahead and try to run. I will find you and bring you back and then your education will really begin."

Eric walked off her porch and gazed at her a moment before flying away. Kiley shut the door and slid down it to the floor. She touched her thigh and began to cry. She allowed herself a moment to feel sorry for herself and then wiped her tears away. _She wasn't done, yet. She wasn't just going to give up and become his pet and do his bidding. She still had a few tricks up her sleeve that vampire wasn't aware of. And as a last resort, she had her precious insurance policy._ She stood up and moved with a renewed purpose.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Eric arrived back at Fangtasia. His arrival was noted by Pam who cocked an eyebrow at him.

"You're back early. Don't tell me that she wasn't to your liking," said Pam.

"Unfortunately, I didn't get to find out since she threw me out," said Eric, slightly smiling.

"I told you that she doesn't like you," said Pam.

"I have a feeling that she will grow to like me," said Eric.

"You didn't," said Pam.

"I was always going to keep her. And I want to find out where she goes," said Eric.

Eric took out a cell phone and called a number.

"Mr. Ruben, I want you to watch her, but don't interfere and stay out of sight. You will need to have a daywalker follow her as well," said Eric who hung up.

"It would be easier and quicker just to bring her in and interrogate her," said Pam.

"She wouldn't allow herself to be captured without a fight," said Eric. "She has powers, I just don't know what they are since she has been careful not to reveal them, except for being immune to glamouring."

"Then, are you even sure that you can control her?" asked Pam.

"Whoever sent her could and soon she will begin to feel the influence of my blood," said Eric. "If she was susceptible to my influence even before drinking my blood, there is no way that she can resist it now."

Slightly after dawn, Kiley carried her bags to her car. She had waited until dawn which has been a risk in case the Sheriff decided to send someone to capture her. But, he didn't and now that the sun was over the horizon, it meant that she would just have a human to deal with. _You have to pick your battles, she thought, and her chances were much better against Mr. Northman's human. _

She pulled away and after several blocks, she spotted her tail. Kiley had spent a good portion of her off-duty time familiarizing herself with the town of Shreveport, as well as the area surrounding it. She was well aware of all the streets, roads and alleys. As she drove, she still wondered if Eric Northman had told her the truth. _Vampires were the inventors of lies. Of everything that he could have done to her, she had not expected that. It was a serious complication, she thought. If it was true, she would find out soon since, as he had said, his blood was powerful._

Kiley carefully lured Mr. Northman's human off the main roads and finally onto the dirt side roads that went off into the uninhabited area outside of Shreveport. It had rained recently and the road was muddy. She had chosen this road on purpose because her tail's Ford sedan was no match for the power and agility of her Subaru WRX in off-road conditions. As her car powered through the mud without any loss of traction, she smiled. She came across a section of the road that was covered by a huge puddle that obscured the terrain beneath it. She plowed through it, the little Subaru skittering slightly but hanging on. She drove a little farther around the curve until she would be out of sight of her pursuer and stopped the car. She took out a handgun from the glovebox and walked back through the trees.

As she watched from the brush, she could see the Ford was hopelessly stuck. Like a typical man, he kept gunning the engine and rocking the car, thinking that he would power his way out of the clutches of the mud. But, he only succeeded in burying his car deeper. Finally, he exited the car and sunk up to his calves in water and mud. As she stood there, she knew that she could easily shoot him and kill him. _And a part of her told her that was the smartest thing to do. He wouldn't be found for days out here. The gun was unregistered and the serial number filed off and was untraceable back to her, if it was ever found. Since, she was sure that if she got rid of it out here, it would disappear forever. And he was certainly no friend of hers. But, she was not a killer and didn't want to start being one now. _

She stepped from her cover and crept closer to him. When she was close enough for him to see and talk to her, she stopped and pointed the gun at him. He had been examining his tires and she caught him off-guard.

"Don't move or I will shoot you," she said.

The man flinched but did not move.

"Hold up your hands so that I can see them and turn and face me," said Kiley.

He did as she commanded and stared at her. He was angry and frightened and she could see the wheels turning in his head.

"I know how to use this," said Kiley. "Now, with only two fingers, I want you to toss your gun over her to me."

"I'm not armed," said the man.

"Don't try my patience or I just might decide to kill you and leave your body here," said Kiley.

The man frowned, but pulled out his gun from an underarm holster and gently tossed it to her feet.

"Now, your cell phone too," said Kiley.

Again the man complied and, with her eyes never leaving the man, she picked up both and placed them in her pockets.

"Mr. Northman isn't going to forget about this. He doesn't like for his pets to defy him," said the man.

"Hmmm, if I were you, I might begin to worry about what he is going to do to you. Vampires don't tolerate failure very well, either," said Kiley.

She saw a flash of fear pass over the man's face and she smiled smugly. Still smiling, she shot out two of his tires as the man crouched down.

Turning the gun back on him, she said, "Get inside your car and stay there or I will decide to listen to my better instincts and kill you."

The man wisely chose to believe her threat and got back into his car. Kiley then disappeared into the brush and returned to her car. With a spray of mud from the rear wheels, she expertly drove the car down the road until it connected with another road that led to the highway.

She headed west for Texas and made good time. At least an hour before sunset, she began to look for a place to pull over for the night. If Mr. Northman had been telling the truth, he would be able to find her when he arose. It was imperative that she was settled in before that. She found a lonely motel and parked her car out of sight of the highway. Once inside the room, she anxiously paced. She wasn't sure if this would work or not._ But, she thought, she would soon find out, wouldn't she?_

A few minutes before sunset, Kiley phased out. She had to hold this condition all night and she wasn't sure if she could do that. But, this was her only defense against the Sheriff's ability to find her and she hoped that it worked.

When Eric arose, he went into his office and received a call from Mr. Ruben.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but the girl evaded our daywalker," said Ruben. "You didn't tell me that she was dangerous and she almost killed him."

"Well, now you know, Mr. Ruben," said Eric, irritatedly.

However, he allowed himself a little smile at Kiley's actions. She was a feisty little thing and was not going to just submit and give up. And, she had not disappointed him so far. He wanted her back already. He felt for her presence and didn't feel anything. He concentrated harder and still could not detect her. _ Now, he wondered, how was she doing that?_ He knew the bond was already in place because he had been able to sense her emotions last night. He wanted to see if he could call her, but he wanted to keep that power in reserve. The little minx was trickier than he had thought.

"Stay on call, Mr. Ruben," said Eric. "If I have a lead for you, I'll call you."

He returned his attention to his affairs at Fangtasia, but a part of his mind continued to seek the presence of Kiley. _Sooner or later, he would find her, he thought._

Back in Kiley's motel room, she was growing fidgety, but she clung to holding her other form. Her phone rang and she looked at the caller ID since she had left the phone out on the nightstand. It was Shane. He must had heard that her grandmother was gone. Earlier that day, a carpet installation company van had showed up at her grandmother's house. Unknown to Shane's watchers, they had rolled her grandmother up in a section of old carpet and carried her to the van. Her grandmother was now far out of the reach of Sheriff Collins. She didn't want to come out of phase, but she needed to talk to him.

She allowed herself to become just solid enough to manipulate the phone and quickly returned to being undetectable, or so she hoped. She had answered and put the phone on speaker.

"Hello, Shane," said Kiley.

"That wasn't so smart kidnapping your grandmother," said Shane.

"And here, I thought it was, since at least your claws aren't in me anymore," said Kiley. "My term of service is officially over, Sheriff Collins."

"Are you trying to run? I'll find you," said Shane.

"Take a number and get in line. I have more urgent problems than you," said Kiley.

"What's going on?" asked Shane.

"Sheriff Northman is hunting me," said Kiley. "He...he says that he has bound me. I need to know if it is true."

"You weren't foolish enough to drink his blood, were you?" asked Shane.

"Are you seriously asking me that question?" demanded Kiley.

"Then, how else did he do it?" asked Shane.

"He cut me while feeding on me and mixed his own blood with mine. Will that do the same thing as drinking his blood?" asked Kiley.

There was a long pause and Shane said, "Yes."

Kiley's hopes fell and she was silent as she contemplated her fate.

"Can it be broken or will it wear off?" asked Kiley.

"No, as long as the vampire lives, the bond cannot be broken. Eric Northman is very powerful and the effects aren't going to wear off," said Shane.

"You sent me there and forced me to get close to him," said Kiley, hurt and angry. "This is your fault."

"I did not mean for this to happen," said Shane.

Kiley was silent and Shane suspected that she was crying. _This was a very bad outcome, he thought. Sheriff Northman would follow Kiley and soon learn of his involvement. If he was smart, he would eliminate her before that happened. _

"Come back to me, Kiley," said Shane. "You are still under my protection. I would not give you up and if you bound yourself willingly to me, it would counter the effects of Sheriff Northman's blood."

"That's your solution? To have the blood of two vampires inside me? No, thanks," said Kiley.

"Return to me, anyway. I would still protect you," said Shane.

"No," said Kiley.

"Do you trust me?" asked Shane.

Kiley didn't say anything for a very long time.

Finally, she said, "I...I don't know. I thought that I could, but you held my grandmother hostage to ensure my cooperation."

"I was under orders," said Shane. "Have I ever lied or tricked you?"

"No," said Kiley.

"Did I ever lay a finger or fang on you when it was no secret that I wanted to?" asked Shane.

"No, but you didn't want to anger me either since you wanted me to work for you," said Kiley.

"I could have used my influence over you and manipulated you if I had chosen to do so. I didn't because I wanted you to choose me of your own free will," said Shane. "I hoped that you would come to realize that I have feelings for you."

"You have made it hard for me to believe anything that you say, Shane," said Kiley.

"You know that I am still your best protector. Come back," said Shane.

"I...I can't," said Kiley. "I'm sorry but I can't trust you anymore. And maybe I never could."

Shane was silent and thought how difficult she was being_. Did she really think that she had a chance against Sheriff Northman?_

"Goodbye, Shane," said Kiley.

"Kiley, wait-" said Shane, but she had hung up.

Shane sat at his desk in his study. The girl had never made things easy. He turned his eyes to the werewolf sitting in the chair facing him. He was casually dressed in jeans. I guess, thought Shane, the boy was attractive for a werewolf. He had light brown hair and soft grey eyes that gave no clue to his Were condition. Like most of his kind, he disliked werewolves. But, he was on good relations with most of the packs in his state. They had a truce with each other and it had worked out so well that both sides saw the benefits to it. The fact that he had punished vampires who broke the truce had cemented his influence with the werewolves. This werewolf worked for him exclusively and had proven himself very useful. Shane might almost say that he liked him, almost.

"Josh, I want you to find her for me," said Shane. "You will need help, take at least two others."

Josh nodded and got up to leave, but Shane added, "Protect her, but remember who you answer to."

"I work for you, Sheriff Collins," said Josh. "I'm not stupid enough to forget that."

Shane watched the werewolf leave and turned his thoughts to who had helped Kiley. Perhaps, she was seeking even more help for this person. There was only one person that Kiley knew who was capable of performing the operation of snatching her grandmother. Shane had thought that he had successfully severed her ties to this person since he made sure that Parker's betrayal of her was shown to her. It had hurt her deeply and she had not tried to leave Shane since she didn't have anyone else to turn to. When he had captured her, he had called Parker and put it on speaker so that she could hear. Kiley had been so sure that Parker would either pay a ransom or fight to get her back. Yet, when Parker found out that the vampire sheriff of Arkansas had Kiley and was willing to offer him a bonus for taking her off his hands, Parker had caved in without even a whimper. The sight of her chained in silver with tears falling down her face as she listened to the man that she had loved abandoning her to her fate had almost melted his cold vampire's heart. It had almost destroyed her since he knew that she wasn't the kind of person to easily put her trust or love in another. She served him after that without complaint, yet an air of misery hung around her. Perhaps, he had thought that she had suffered enough, for he never attempted to take her as a lover even though he wanted her. Perhaps, he had fallen in love with her, himself. It had been so long since he had felt those feelings that he could not be sure anymore.

When Kiley had answered and hung up her phone, Eric received a weak flash of her presence for the briefest of moments. He knew that she had gone west and was perhaps no farther than Texas. He couldn't detect anymore than that since whatever she was doing had made her disappear from his senses again. He called his investigator.

"I need you to find out who Kiley Jordan really is and I want to find out who she knows in Texas," said Eric.

"I already know that her name is a fake. Her ID was an excellent forgery, a real nice job on that," said his investigator with a note of admiration in his voice. "Someone with a lot of money arranged for that."

When Eric did not comment on the ID, he continued, "Her real name is Kiley Matthews and she wasn't lying about coming from Arkansas last. She's an orphan and was a little criminal as a juvenile. No record though since she became an adult."

_That's probably because she is too skilled at it, now, thought Eric. _

"She has a tie to Texas, find it," said Eric and he hung up.

Eric had expected her to return to Arkansas. Either she was protecting who sent her by not returning back to him or she was also running away from that vampire as well. If he had to choose which one, he would say she was running away from them both. He smiled because it was no secret that the girl hated vampires.

Kiley woke up to find herself still clothed and lying on the bed. She had fallen asleep and the lights were still on. She turned slightly and saw Eric Northman sitting in a chair that was next to the bed. He had his feet up on the bed and was slouched in the chair. She sat up frightened and he smiled. He was wearing black jeans and a simple black tee shirt, his jacket was slung over the back of the chair. For a moment even though it was crazy to be so distracted, she noticed how his blonde hair picked up the light and shone.

"Hello, Kiley," he said still smiling.

"How did you get in here?" she asked.

"Well, it's not hard for me to find you, since you've had my blood," he replied. "And now that I know that you aren't exactly human, well, that pesky little 'invite me in' thing doesn't apply anymore."

"That's not true," said Kiley.

"You're not human or you would not have been able to hide your presence from me," said Eric. "I've only found you since you fallen asleep, foolish girl."

She turned her eyes to the door, and Eric picked up that movement. In a flash, he was over her and pinned her down. Kiley attempted to phase out and it didn't work. She concentrated harder and she still stayed where she was which was being held down by Eric.

He looked down on her and smiled sweetly. _His blue eyes were such a beautiful shade of blue, thought Kiley. She thought in a panic, what is wrong with me?_

"Have you figured it out, yet, my sweet little pet?" asked Eric with that sweet smile still in place.

_Oh, no, thought Kiley, it has started already._

"You're not really here," said Kiley. "I'm dreaming."

Eric smiled and said, "Just because this is a dream, doesn't mean that we can't enjoy it. Here you can give yourself to me without feeling guilty about giving in to your true feelings since none of this is real."

He leaned down and began to kiss her on the neck and whispered in her ear, "Although, I can certainly make it seem real."

He nudged apart her legs and slipped between them. He continued to kiss her and pressed into her and Kiley felt her resistance evaporating. But, she made an attempt to reclaim her sanity.

"Get off me," said Kiley as she attempted to push him off.

Eric stopped and looked down on her. He wasn't smiling anymore and stared at her intensely. Kiley felt that he was reading her mind and she was frightened because she didn't want him to know the secrets that she hid in there.

"I know that you want me. You know that you want me," he said.

He cupped her cheek and softly caressed it and said, "You have feelings for me and I'm very loyal to those who I decide to bestow the gift of my blood onto. You're important to me, can't you see that?"

He leaned down and kissed her, whispering, "Let me show you how much."

Kiley knew that she was being manipulated and that she needed to wake up, but a part of her didn't want to. _This creature had a hold over her, even before he had tricked her and mixed his blood with hers. Was it just physical attraction? Was she that shallow to be attracted to him because of how pretty he was?_ She felt herself put her arms around him and pull him closer to her.

"That's my girl," he whispered.

His hands began to move over her, stopping at all the right places. Before she knew it, their clothes had vanished. She felt as if she had lost control of herself and of this dream. Once again, she willed herself to wake up, but nothing happened.

The only thing that happened was that she felt herself touch him and caress him, even though she knew that she shouldn't. It was like it was her only it wasn't. She couldn't control this Kiley and this Kiley was throwing caution to the wind and letting that vampire have his way with her. This Kiley was even encouraging him. He began to rhythmically move against her and she could feel his arousal evident against her thigh. She only moaned and pulled him into her.

When she could feel the hardness of his cock pressing between her legs, he stopped to look into her eyes.

"When I take you for real, you won't ever forget it or me," he said. "I promise you."

As he began to push himself inside her and she bit into his shoulder in response, Kiley woke up breathing hard and her eyes looked around wildly for a moment. The drapes were closed, but she could see sunlight peeking around the borders. Her eyes flashed to the clock and it was 9AM. Slowly, she calmed down or tried to. Her body still hummed with an arousal so intense that she ached. But she knew that if she were give herself relief, that she would only think of him while she was doing it. She clutched a pillow and cried silently.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kiley parked her car in a downtown parking garage in Dallas. She took everything that she wanted with her which wasn't much. She slipped the handgun into her purse and locked the car. She ran her hand along the car and thought that she would miss it. But, this wasn't the first time that she had to leave everything behind. Her car was known and she couldn't use it any longer. She walked to the street exit and saw a sleek black limo idling at the curb. As she walked towards it, the door opened. Kiley climbed inside and the limo took off.

"Welcome back, Baby," said Parker.

"Parker, I didn't say that I was coming back to you," said Kiley.

"Details, details. You know that we were a good team," said Parker.

Kiley looked over at Parker. This was the first time in a year that she had seen him. He was older than her and was probably in his early 30s and looked like a cute geek. He wore nerdy, but stylish glasses and had an expensive haircut. But, those looks were deceiving, for Kiley knew that he could be very ruthless when he had to be. He had recruited her when she was young and vulnerable and, until she had fallen into the clutches of Sheriff Collins, he had been like family to her. It was Parker who had been able to find her grandmother for her. But, now that she had been away from him for a year, she could see that he had manipulated her from the beginning. Lonely, unwanted and without any close ties, she had fallen for his charm and had believed the things that he told her. She had loved him and even now when she wanted to hate him she found that it wasn't within her heart to do so. Her threat to harm him had been just that. She had been hurt by him and had only wanted to hurt him back.

"Were. We were a good team," said Kiley.

"I'm so sorry, Kiley," said Parker.

"That makes two of us," she replied.

She turned and looked out the window and tried to steel her heart and keep from crying. But, she felt a tear roll down her cheek. Being here with him had brought all the pain back and the wound was as fresh as ever, she thought. This is what happens when you let yourself care about someone else, they always hurt you and disappoint you.

Parker must have noticed her tear and said, "Don't cry, Kiley. I would rather have you angry at me."

"No, you wouldn't," said Kiley, not looking at him.

Parker reached over and took her hand and held it.

"I can never make it up to you," he said. "But, I watched over your grandmother and I kept your share of the profits waiting for you with interest. I know that I deserve it, but, please, don't hate me."

"I can't hate you, Parker," said Kiley. "Even when I want to. I only wish things were different."

She finally turned to look at him with tears in her eyes and Parker said, "So, do I."

He held out his arms and Kiley fell into his embrace as he held her. He kissed the top of her head and let her cry for both of them.

Parker took her to a property that he owned. It was a modest home, but it had full security features that included a high fence and CCTV surveillance cameras. He left the driver slash bodyguard at the command center and showed the home to Kiley.

"I need to rest before sunset," said Kiley. "But, you must wake me up before the sun goes down."

"Kiley, what is going on?" asked Parker.

"I'm still in trouble," said Kiley. "You are putting yourself in danger by helping me."

"I won't make the same mistake of abandoning you again," said Parker. "I want to make amends."

"I need to get out of the country and go somewhere far away," said Kiley.

"That's not a problem. You have enough money to make a fresh start just about anywhere," said Parker.

Parker looked down and said, "Let me come with you. I'm not expecting you to still love me, but let me be your friend. We can be business partners."

"I...I will have to think about that," said Kiley.

Kiley laid down in the bedroom and, before she closed her eyes, took stock of her situation. It really wasn't that bad, she thought. Except for Sheriff Northman being able to find her, that is. But, dreams were just dreams and if that was his only hold over her, she wasn't going to waste her time worrying about that. Vampires couldn't even get along with the vampires in a neighboring state which meant that Sheriff Northman wouldn't be able to get the cooperation of some foreign vampire to track her down. And if he did somehow manage to catch her, she still had something to blackmail him with. Shane had nothing to hold over her anymore and he didn't have a built in homing device on her, either. And Parker? There would always be a trust issue between them. Maybe, a totally fresh start was what she needed. She closed her heavy lids and fell asleep, putting her worries to rest for a few hours.

She awoke to find that he was once again in her dreams. Not again, she said to herself. She didn't know which was worse, this dream Sheriff or the real one. He got up from a chair and moved to the bed and sat down on the edge beside her. He smoothed a strand of her hair off her face and smiled down at her. She closed her eyes and tried to will him away. She wondered if sleeping pills would keep him away.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," he said.

She felt him get off the bed and cautiously opened her eyes. He walked over to a window and looked out. At least this wasn't another sex dream, she thought. That other one had been just a little too realistic. He continued to ignore her.

"Go away and find someone else to haunt," she said.

Why did that creature have to be so attractive? It was just unfair, she thought.

"I know that you are staring at my ass," he said.

He turned and smirked, saying, "We, vampires, have a sixth sense about those kind of things. See anything that you like?"

Kiley turned away and said, "I never said that you weren't attractive. But, that doesn't mean that I want you."

"Liar," he said. "Things would be so much easier if you just came back to me."

Kiley decided to see if she could escape from this dream. She got up and headed for the door. But, he moved in front of her.

"You forget that I can sense your emotions and I know when you are lying to me," he said.

He began to walk around her. He reached out a finger and trailed it across her body as he passed. Just that tiny touch, ignited a spark of desire that sent a shiver down her spine and caused a blossoming warmth to envelope her nether regions.

"I can feel you desire," he said, still moving around her.

He stopped behind her and whispered into her ear, "And smell your arousal. There is only one cure for that."

He kissed her neck and his hands slid down her arms.

"Even before I gave you my blood, you wanted me," said Eric. "Isn't that true?"

She heard a snick and knew that his fangs had come out. She felt his lips again on her neck and she closed her eyes. Slowly, he trailed his fangs across the skin of her throat and Kiley felt her give into what she wanted.

"Yes, I always wanted you," she whispered.

His arm encircled her waist and pulled her into him. And, as he plunged his fangs into her throat, Kiley heard herself moan with pleasure.

Kiley awoke with a start and, as she looked to the window, she discovered that night had already fallen. In a panic, she left the room to find Parker watching television on a sectional.

"Parker, why didn't you wake me up?" she demanded.

"I tried, but you were too tired to wake up. And who is Eric? You were saying his name in your sleep," said Parker.

"That Eric is someone who can find me," said Kiley. "You need to go and quickly. It isn't safe here anymore."

"What about you?" asked Parker.

"He can't find me in my other form," said Kiley. "Now, go."

Parker got up and called for the guard. He exited the front door with the guard, heading for the limo. Kiley walked to the front door to watch them leave. She was stunned when Eric appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the bodyguard and threw him into the wall. The guard lay stunned, but didn't appear to be seriously hurt. Eric grabbed Parker by the collar and shook him like a terrier shaking a rat.

"Hello, Kiley," said Eric.

He dangled Parker off the ground and said, "And who is this?"

"He's nobody, just let him go," said Kiley.

"Come outside first," said Eric. "I won't harm him. Promise."

Parker managed to say, "Kiley, just run. You can get away."

Eric tightened his grip on Parker and said, "No one asked you for any comments."

"Please, don't hurt him," said Kiley.

"Should I be jealous?" said Eric with a smirk.

He stared at Kiley and said, "He isn't important to me. But, I will use him to make my point clear if I have to."

"Alright, I'm coming out," said Kiley.

Kiley stepped out from the safety of the house and said, "I have obeyed you. Isn't that what you want from me? Let him go, now."

Eric dropped Parker and he fell to the ground in a heap. Parker scrambled to his feet and gazed at Kiley. The cowardly Parker had not deserted her this time, she thought. Yet, he would only get himself hurt if he tried to help her.

"Go, I'll be fine," said Kiley to Parker.

With a pained look, Parker turned and fled to the limo. With a roar of the engine, Parker drove away, leaving Kiley with Eric.

Eric began to walk towards her and said, "I don't know how you have managed to shield yourself from me. But, you are going to tell me how you accomplished that trick."

"Why tell you when I can show you," said Kiley.

Eric stared at her confused and then he tried to grab her arm. Kiley smiled when his hand passed through her. He made another pass in disbelief.

"You have no power to hold me, vampire," said Kiley, smugly.

"I'm impressed," said Eric. "But, nothing is foolproof."

Kiley grew nervous and wondered if the vampire could sense her emotions in this state. There was a way to hold her, a weakness not unlike his own. Was it possible that he knew it? She moved away from his reach just for safety.

"Why don't you just let me go?" asked Kiley. "I didn't spy on you willingly."

"Then, why do you continue to protect that person?" asked Eric.

Kiley was silent and Eric continued, "He sent you to me to be my whore. Do you still owe him any loyalty?"

"I can't trust either one of you," said Kiley. "It doesn't even matter. I didn't learn anything of value and I don't work for him anymore."

"Trying to make a clean break?" asked Eric. "Let me guess, is your previous employer still looking for you, too? Vampires don't relinquish anything of value easily, Kiley."

Truer words were never spoken, thought Kiley, angrily.

"And, I'm part of you now. I know that you are dreaming of me and you have feelings for me. The bond between us will only grow stronger," said Eric. "We have shared blood."

"I...I don't believe you," said Kiley.

"You don't have to believe me. The truth of what I say will soon become undeniable," said Eric.

"I'm not scared of dreams," said Kiley. "Goodbye, Sheriff Northman."

Kiley became a fine mist as she dissipated in front of his eyes. Eric watched her and knew that she would not go anywhere else tonight. He called the Hotel Carmilla and booked a room and then called Mr. Ruben. Tricky little minx, he thought with a smile. But, by displaying her power, she had also given him her weakness.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Lemons with Eric's POV. I hope it's not too much, but you've been warned.**

Chapter Nine

Kiley found the limo idling on a street-side curb a couple of blocks away. She phased through the door and sat on the front seat. Parker turned to look at her. He was still frightened and a thin coating of perspiration covered his brow.

"You should just go," said Kiley. "Neither one of these vampires has an interest in you personally."

"I owe you, Kiley," said Parker. "I may be a coward, but I settle my debts."

"Am...am I just a debt to you?" asked Kiley.

Parker reached out a hand to touch her and it passed through her hand. A look of sadness crossed over his face and he seemed to be gathering his thoughts.

"Kiley, I'm not a nice person. I lie, steal and I've been known to double-cross a rival a few times. I admit to manipulating you and trying to make you fall in love with me in order to keep you with me. But, something happened that I did not intend. I found myself falling for you and it scared me. The real reason that I left you with Shane was that I thought you were a weakness and I wanted to sever your hold on me," said Parker.

"That's ruthless," said Kiley.

"Well, I'm a ruthless son of a bitch," said Parker. "You deserve someone better."

Kiley moved closer to Parker and passed her hand into his body. She could see him tense and goose-pimples broke out on his arms. It was probably within her power to kill him, she thought. She didn't know because she had never tried to harm anyone this way.

"Can you feel me?" she asked Parker.

"Yes," he gasped.

"What do you feel?" she asked.

"I feel a tingling that goes all the way through me," he replied.

Kiley closed her eyes and leaned in and kissed him on the lips. She knew that it would just generate a light butterfly touch, but Parker gave a sigh at her kiss.

"What do you feel deep down?" asked Kiley.

"I feel...love," said Parker.

Kiley withdrew her hand and gently caressed him. Her fingertips touching and blending with the surface of his cheek.

"There is hurt and pain in my heart that you have caused," said Kiley. "But the essence of what I am, that force that you just felt, still has love for you."

"I don't deserve it," whispered Parker.

"Most people never do," said Kiley, sadly.

Josh and another werewolf sat in the front of the car. The other werewolf was driving and Josh looked through the windshield and followed the wolf ahead of them. Suddenly, the wolf stopped and sniffed at a spot. His head shot up and he trotted off in a different direction. The werewolf driving increased his speed to keep pace with the wolf. Josh saw the wolf with it's head down and scenting a trail slip into an open driveway. They parked the car along the curb and got out. It was a residential home with high security fences. But, the gate was standing open which was a bad sign, thought Josh. He walked onto the property and saw the wolf disappear through the open front door. Josh paused and sniffed the air. He could smell human scents and Kiley. He could also smell the scent of vampire. That was definitely a bad sign, he thought. He walked into the house and found it empty. If there had been a struggle here, there was no indication of that. Josh stepped back outside and the wolf morphed back into a man.

"One human was thrown against the wall. He got up and left down the street. Another human got into a car and drove off," he said.

"And the vampire?" asked Josh.

"His scent just disappears into thin air. Is it possible that he can fly?" asked the werewolf.

Shane could fly, maybe all vampires could fly for all Josh knew.

"Yes, who knows with vampires," said Josh. "I've heard that they can possess unusual powers. What about Kiley?"

"She changed," said the werewolf.

Perhaps, she did that to evade the vampire, thought Josh. He turned back to the other two werewolves.

"We follow Kiley," he said.

They could still track her even in her other form for she could not hide her scent. Josh had to admit that she creeped him out. He also felt that she was somehow dangerous in that form. But, they had taken precautions. Josh only hoped that they would be able to contain her before she was able to turn on them.

Eric sat in his room at the Hotel Carmilla. He gazed into the flames of the fire blazing in his fireplace. His thoughts were on Kiley. He had felt the truth in words that she had spoken tonight. She had not wanted to spy on him and had been forced by the vampire that she answered to. She was also running from them both. He could feel her anguish and sadness through the bond. Even though they would need to share blood two more times for him to feel the pull of the bond and be influenced by her, he found that he was already forming feelings for her. Maybe he admired her courage and her strength that refused to bow down to him. He found that he didn't want to break her spirit since he felt that would destroy the core of her being. He only wanted to bend her to his will. She also needed protection whether she would admit it or not. For if she had been sent by who he suspected, her life was in danger. The King of Arkansas would destroy any trail that led back to him.

He closed his eyes and opened his mind. He searched for her. But, she still remained hidden from him. She must be exhausted by now, thought Eric. Holding that form from sunrise to sunset, traveling in the daytime and being able to only catch a few hours of rest during a nap. She was weakened and perhaps vulnerable. It was time to test the strength of the bond. He could call Pam with his mind since she was his child and had his blood. He could call susceptible humans who had his blood with his mind as well. Kiley was not exactly human, but the other features of the bond seemed to be working. So, why not this? It was possible that her alternate form might shield her from the effects, but it was time to find out. He concentrated his mind and called for her.

Still sitting in the limo with Parker, Kiley felt a rush of something pass through her. It lifted her hair back and she heard a voice. It was deep and almost unintelligible. She shivered for a moment, uncontrollably.

"Kiley, what's the matter?" asked Parker.

"I don't know," said Kiley.

It came again, only it was stronger this time. Now, she could hear her name being said. She could also recognize the owner of the voice. She shivered, this time in fear. She thought, how was he doing this?

She felt sick and she felt that her hold on maintaining this form was slipping away.

"It's him," said Kiley.

"What's happening?" asked Parker, fearfully.

"I think that he is summoning me," said Kiley.

She heard his voice again, only now it was louder and clearer. Another wave of shaking overcame her. The voice surrounded her and she couldn't shut it out. He was calling her, demanding that she obey. He had brought some terrible power to bear on her and Kiley trembled in fear. It seemed that he could detect her weakness because another wave passed through her and it was even stronger. She felt the strength to disobey him leaving her. She could not ignore him. She had to go to him while she still had the power to follow her own will.

She turned to Parker and said, "If you don't hear from me tomorrow, you must forget about me. Do you understand?"

"No, I won't do that," said Parker.

"I...I don't have the time to argue with you," said Kiley. "Goodbye, Parker."

Kiley allowed herself to be pulled away and she stopped fighting in order to conserve her strength. With her power, she traveled swiftly to him. She walked through the walls of his hotel room and found him standing beside a fireplace. He gazed at her and his eyes held a smug satisfaction. He was wearing all black again and the cashmere sweater clung to his muscles. Why in a moment like this, thought Kiley, am I focusing on that creature's body? As if aware of her thoughts which he probably was, Eric smirked at her.

"That's quite a trick," said Kiley.

"I thought that you would like it," said Eric.

"So, you think that you can summon me here and I'm going to just obey you?" said Kiley.

"That's exactly what I think," said Eric.

Kiley steeled her heart and her nerves. He had started this little battle. It was her or him. She began to float across the floor, closer to him. His eyes widened, but he held his ground. She stopped when she was about an arm's length away.

"You have left me only two choices: submit to you or try to kill you," said Kiley. "I...I'm sorry, but you have brought this on yourself."

"Then, kill me, if you can," said Eric.

With a pained expression, Kiley reached out a hand and touched him on his chest where his heart would be. He was not alive in the usual sense, thought Kiley. But, he still possessed a life force. Kiley slipped her hand inside him and searched for it. Eric let out a gasp and his body tensed. Yet, he didn't try to resist and he closed his eyes. Kiley finally found what she was searching for and her fingers caressed it. They were close now and he opened his eyes. She stared into his blue eyes. She had never killed anyone and every fiber in her being cried out at the wrongness of what she was doing. This would change her. It would alter her. It would leave a black stain on her soul that could never be washed away. She might gain her freedom but she would still lose herself. With an sob of anguish, Kiley withdrew her hand and fell to her knees before Eric.

As he heard her sobs, Eric reached down his hand and ran it through her scarlet tresses. She had reverted back to human form. He had felt her warring emotions that raged inside her. He had also felt her conviction that she had to power to harm him or even kill him. Yet, even to save herself, she could not kill him. She had shown him her true nature. Her gentle, sweet nature.

"Sweet Kiley," he said. "You're not a killer, are you?"

Kiley looked up at him with tears in her eyes and said, "No."

He raised her to her feet. He brushed her hair out of her face and caressed her cheek.

"You were so sure that I wouldn't harm you," said Kiley. "Why?"

"Because I know the real you, Kiley," said Eric. "I'm closer to you than anyone else has ever been."

He kissed her and began moving her backwards to the bed. He wanted her with a desire that almost made him ache. There had been powerful and raw emotions swirling about between the both of them. Those kind of feelings can't be summoned without a physical expression. If they weren't going to try to kill each other, then they were going to fuck each other, thought Eric. He was so aroused by her that it was almost painful and uncomfortable. The fact that she had the power to hurt him, only made him want her more. When she realized what he was doing, she attempted to stop him.

"I...I don't even like you," she said.

Eric smiled and said, "I don't mind if you hate me. As long as I cause you to feel something."

He picked her up and laid her on the bed. She stared at him and he could feel her dislike, but he could also feel her desire for him even when she thought it was wrong. The simple truth was that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. She must have recognized the need within her own self and stopped resisting. There was nothing like the mixture of violence and lust to put one in the mood, he thought. He felt it too and the prospect of coupling with such a potentially dangerous creature was making him intoxicated with a need that he rarely felt.

He removed his clothes before her and was pleased when she did not look away. She stared at him, her eyes dark with desire. Those eyes widened slightly when his manhood was revealed for her. But, he had that effect on most of his partners, he thought smugly. His cock almost singed with the need to be plunged into her depths. He moved onto the bed and quickly began to remove her clothes. What couldn't be pulled off easily, he ripped off in his haste.

Finally, she was exposed before him and his eyes took her in. She was beautiful with breasts that were the perfect size to be cupped within his hands. Their tips were rosy pink and had hardened to little points already. Her stomach was flat. He could see that her brilliant scarlet hair color was natural. Her legs were chastely closed, but he reached out a hand and brushed his fingertips through the softness of her inverted triangle. He felt her tremble at his touch and, when he looked up, she had closed her eyes.

He laid down beside her and touched her cheek, saying, "Don't close your eyes. You've have nothing to be shy about. I'm going to worship this body like no one has ever done."

Kiley opened her eyes and said, "I'll disappoint you."

"That's impossible," said Eric.

He leaned in and kissed her, softly and gently tasting her lips. He then kissed her with more intent and purpose. His tongue explored the sweetness of her mouth and his hand caressed her breasts. As he played his fingers over her hardened nipples, she broke free of his kiss to gasp for air and sigh. He moved down and took a breast in his mouth and when he rubbed his tongue across the nipple, he was satisfied to hear a moan of pleasure. He spent a long time licking and sucking on those perfect breasts while Kiley arched into the pillows and ran her fingers through his hair.

He moved his hand downward and parted her thighs. When he brought that hand between her thighs and touched her, he found the proof of his effect on her. She was slick with arousal. As he relentlessly teased one of her nipples, he slipped his hand between her folds and began to stroke her. His pressure was soft and gentle, but it caused her breath to become labored and he could feel her body tremble with excitement. He moved his attentions to the other breast and began a more focused effort with his hand. His fingers touched and teased her until she cried out in sweet torment.

He moved over her and trailed his tongue down her stomach until he reached the softness of her triangle. Kiley groaned and reached for him and tried to pull him up. Her legs running along his sides.

"Not yet," he said.

He slipped between her legs, caressing them. He then put his tongue where his fingers had just been. He tasted her arousal and his cock throbbed with need. Not yet, he told his impatient member. He was sure that he would hurt her and he didn't want her memory of their first time to be overshadowed by the remembrance of her pain. He used his tongue in ways that Kiley had not known about. He teased every bit of pleasure out of her that he could with that tongue until Kiley was almost begging for mercy. Almost. It felt way too good for her to actually ask him to stop, he thought. She moaned and arched into the pillows and pressed her hips up into his tongue. It was then that he gently slipped a single finger into her and began to move it in a rhythm that matched the movements of his tongue. Kiley gasped loudly and reached down and grabbed his shoulders. The higher she went in pleasure, the harder she dug her fingers into his shoulders.

Until she moaned, "I'm going to come."

At that moment, he raised his head and dropped his fangs. He moved to her inner thigh and bit deeply into her while he quickened the pace of his finger within her. As he sucked up that first mouthful of sweet blood, Kiley came with a cry. He pressed his lips against her thigh and tasted her blood, while her body still shuddered in the throes of an intense orgasm.

He licked at the bites and retracted his fangs. He moved up to kiss her on the lips. He knew that she could taste her own blood and fluids in that kiss, but she did not shy away. He felt her tongue move into his mouth and taste herself more fully.

"You beautiful when you come," he said, caressing her softly.

He laid beside her and languidly played with her breasts as he moved his still hard erection against her thigh. His cock, at times, had a mind of it's own and it was demanding that he give it what it wanted. He resisted the urge to move between her thighs. Still not yet, he told that ever impatient member.

"You loved Parker," he said. "Why is it that you never had sex with him?"

He knew about her feelings for Parker because he could sense them as he had dangled the human and threatened him.

After a moment, Kiley said, "I wanted to. We almost did before I left for Arkansas that last time. But, he pushed me away and said he wasn't ready."

She looked down and said, "I guess he didn't want the guilt of using me that way added onto all his other sins."

Eric kissed her deeply and moved down to her neck. She turned her head onto the pillow and offered him that luscious throat. It was a perfect response and he felt prideful that he had become her master. Without breaking that challenging spirit, he had managed to bend her to the enjoyment of them both. He kissed her neck, tasting the sweetness of her blood on her skin. She was indeed perfect for him, he thought, and her softly rising breath caused a shiver of desire to flow through him.

"I stopped worrying about sin a long time ago," said Eric, caressing her and turning her head back to him so that he could look into her eyes.

His own needs could not be ignored any longer. With a snick, he dropped his fangs down and bared them for her. He moved to a breast and as he took it into his mouth, he purposely cut it on the edge of one of his fangs near the nipple. He sucked on her breast and tasted the sweetness of her blood at the same time. The taste of her blood increased his already aching arousal. He heard himself groan as he flicked the nipple back and forth with his tongue. He moved his hand back between her thighs and slipped a finger inside as his thumb began to move in ways guaranteed to bring her to her knees in ecstasy. He continued to arouse her and heard her begin to moan in response.

When she was highly aroused and floating in delightful bliss, he slipped between her legs and positioned himself. When she felt his hardness pressing between her legs, she only reached for him.

He kissed her and said, "Don't turn away, keep looking at me."

With their eyes locked together, he pushed himself inside. She gasped in pain, but did not look away. He was too well-endowed not to hurt her. It would have been better if Parker had taken her virginity, he thought. But, oh, she felt so good to him. She was tight and he pushed himself deeper, causing her to bite her lips. He sank himself up to the hilt and felt the tightness of her straining to accommodate him. She groaned with either pain or pleasure, or perhaps both, he thought. Even though his cock was delightfully encased within her, it still wasn't satisfied. More, it said, give me more. It tingled in eagerness and Eric began to give it what it wanted. He began to move within her. He held her eyes as he pulled out and pushed himself even deeper back in. He thought that she had never looked more beautiful than she did now with his cock moving within her. He kissed her bitten lips and began to move faster and rolling his hips when he thrust fully into her. This extra stimulation broke through her pain and began to give her pleasure. He kept that rhythm going. He would make sure that she came tonight while he was inside her. Slowly, the pleasure of what he was doing began to overshadow the pain and Kiley began to move with him and he heard her gentle exclamations of bliss.

Knowing that she was approaching the climax, he looked into her eyes. She gazed back at him and began to contract herself around his cock. He heard himself moan in pleasure and surprise. She continued to squeeze him with his thrusts and he closed his eyes as she took him higher. He felt himself coming closer to his own release. This novice virgin is making him lose his self-control, he thought. He thrust deeper inside her and moaned out loud as she squeezed him. She began to set the pace and he followed her lead. His mind began to indignantly complain, but his cock knew who was taking care of it's needs. His cock told his mind to shut up. He felt himself losing control and he plunged himself inside her harder, filling her, and heard himself moan as her tightness became unbearably sweet with her contractions.

"Come with me," she whispered, wrapping her legs around him.

When he heard her cry out and shudder underneath him, he obeyed and gave into his own release. A moan escaped him, as he spasmed and emptied himself inside her. He lay on top of her a moment, drained and satisfied. It had not been that good in so long, he thought. For a first time, that had been incredible and he tingled with anticipation of what the next time would be like. Maybe the bond between them had made it easier for their reactions and emotions to synch with each other. Or maybe they were just good together in bed. He didn't care which one it was since the end result was the same. He eased out of her and caused Kiley to emit a soft noise of discomfort. There were blood stains on her thighs and he kissed her sweetly for shedding that blood for him.

He held her within his arms and she closed her eyes, languidly enjoying the afterglow. He bit into his wrist and pressed it towards her lips. Her eyes flew open in surprise and she put out a hand and tried to stop him.

"Don't spoil this," she pleaded.

He hesitated at her reluctance and she pushed his arm farther away. He could easily force her, but he didn't.

"You don't need that," she said, twisting to look into his eyes. "I'm already yours."

She had pleased him and given herself to him, so he relented. It would be better if she willingly bonded herself more tightly to him. So, instead of forcing her, he took the blood that was pooling up at the bites with his other hand and not wanting to waste it, he spread it between her legs where he had hurt her. She seemed shocked and then she felt it easing the soreness of her bruised tissues. As his fingers spread that healing balm, he kissed her with a fresh need.

He kissed her ear and whispered, "It won't hurt this time."

She pulled him to her and whispered back, "Show me."

He smiled since she was as eager as he was. There were still a couple of hours before dawn and he had every intention of spending them between her thighs.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Lemons, Kiley's POV.**

Chapter Ten

Kiley awoke in the darkened room. She was momentarily disorientated, but then her memories came tumbling back. She wasn't sure if she was ashamed or not as she remembered the details of the night before. She had let that wicked creature have his way with her. Right, she told herself, you weren't exactly a passive participant, now were you?

She was lying in bed and was naked with just a sheet over her waist. If she had any doubts about the events of the night before, the arm belonging to a tall, blonde vampire that was draped over her erased them. She was surprised that he trusted her enough to slumber the daylight hours with her by his side. The closeness of his body still caused a flicker of desire within her even after all the times that they had joined with each other and consummated the bond between them. That awful bond. She wished that he had not been so devious as to trick her that way. She would have never allowed him to force her to drink his blood. She could not deny the effects that the bond had on her. It took the physical attraction that she already had for him and magnified it to the point that she had felt powerless to resist it. It had to be the bond, didn't it? There was no way that she could actually have those feelings for him on her own, was there?

He might be a royal prick everywhere else, but in the bedroom, he had been an attentive and considerate lover. At least, he had been with her. He had pleased her first and ensured that her first time was incredible. And it had been incredible, thought Kiley. She didn't have any experience, but she had heard talk and whispers and knew that what she had experienced was way outside the normal range for performance and skill. It still had hurt, but he had made her forget the pain. His blood had soothed her afterwards and made the other times feel like nothing she had ever even dreamed about.

That had been close, though, she thought. She had been surprised when he wanted her to drink his blood. She had instinctively known that would increase his hold over her. At least, he had relented and not tried to force her. She would have fought back, otherwise. His power over her was already too strong and Kiley would not let him increase it.

He had been aroused and ready again after that, remembered Kiley. She had wantonly took him in her hand and moved it along his shaft. When she saw the effect that she had upon him, she gripped him tighter. He began to move his hips and gently thrust into her hand and Kiley matched the rhythm of his thrusts with the speed of her strokes. She had paused a moment to explore the other heavy mass in his groin. When she cupped him and squeezed him within her hand, he had moaned in pleasure. She had never had the male form so revealed to her and she wanted to touch him and explore the differences between them. She retook him within her hand and resumed her efforts. When an inadvertent twist caused him to moan, she added the twisting motion to her strokes.

Finally, he had removed her hand and rolled her on top, so that she straddled him. When she felt the hardness of his cock between her splayed legs, she tensed and gripped his waist, remembering the pain instead of the pleasure.

He stopped and caressed her, saying, "Relax, it won't feel the same. I promise."

He paused and took the time to relax her by kissing her. He moved his hand between them and began to massage her and arouse her until she felt the need to feel him within her. This time when he entered her, she met his motion with her own. A gasp escaped from her as she only felt the pleasurable sensation of feeling him push his entire length inside. He began to move with a now familiar rhythm. Kiley gripped his waist and thought that nothing had ever felt this good. She was already riding waves of ecstasy when she began to move against him and take her own pleasure from him. Instead of insisting on his dominance, he handed the reins over to her and allowed her to set the pace. They seemed to be like that, she thought now, able to pass the control back and forth between them as if they were dancing to a complicated dance that they both knew the steps to. She had caused him to come first and as he arched into her and groaned with release, she continued to move along his still erect shaft until she came with a shudder and the world went away except for just the two of them joined together.

He had pulled her down and kissed her, long and deep with his tongue and said, "You are perfect."

Nuzzling her earlobe, he added, "I want to do that again."

And so they did. Again and again. Until the rays of the sun peaked over the horizon and Eric fell into his daytime slumber and Kiley gave into her own exhaustion and slept.

She now began to slip out from under his arm. He seemed dead to the world, but was he? Slowly, she eased away from him without disturbing him. She stood at the bed side and looked down on him. Just the sight of him created the longing to feel him within her arms again. Was it that awful bond still at work? When would it wear off? He was gorgeous and she had never denied that. Now, with his features relaxed and soft and his hair tousled, he was very tempting. The sheet covered him from the waist down, exposing his lean muscles for her. It seemed almost as if the devil had posed this way before going to sleep in order to tempt her back into bed with him. He was devious enough that she didn't put it past him. She found herself tempted to pull down the sheet and gaze at him in all his glory. Pervert, she told herself. Although, he was also well aware of the effect his nakedness had on her and he certainly wouldn't mind her taking a peek.

She consciously turned her eyes away from him and gathered her clothes. She went into the bathroom and cleaned up because she reeked of sex and his scent. There was no way she could even think coherent thoughts with that to distract her. She snooped slightly when she came out and found evidence that Sheriff Northman had not totally trusted his ability to control her with his charm. She gazed at the restraints that she had found along with a pair of gloves. A chill went through her as she realized that he knew her weakness. Perhaps, it was a good thing that she had coupled with him and convinced him that she was truly his. Even if it did make her feel guilty for indulging an urge without having feelings for him. She didn't have feelings for him, she was absolutely sure of that, wasn't she? For, if he had used these on her, there would be no escape possible for her. She kept her fingers carefully away from the silver links of the chains and the silver handcuffs. Silver. It was weird that they both shared the same vulnerability. Silver would hold her fast no matter which form she was in.

She turned her thoughts back to the Sheriff. He thought that he was now her master. He expected to wake up and find her within his arms and begging for more sex. He was so confident of his hold over her that he had not even bothered to restrain her. Kiley doubted that anyone that he had gifted with the treatment that he bestowed upon her last night had ever defied him. She had to admit that it was tempting to not resist. To climb back into bed and wait for him to wake and do all those things again to her. It had been so good, she thought. At least, in the bedroom, he seemed willing to share control with her. But, once out of that bed, they were not equal. There would be no sharing of power and she would obey his wishes. She didn't want to spend her life as a vampire's pet. She would not be able to dissociate her feelings from the sex. Even with one night of passion, she felt those conflicting emotions. She would come to care for him and love him because of the bond and the way he made her feel when he touched her. And then, like all vampires, his roving eye would find something new to occupy his attentions. Her heart had been broken once before, she could not feel that pain again. It was self-preservation, plain and simple, she told herself.

She couldn't kill him, that was obvious after last night. And now, he had another terrible power to hold over her. It was possible that she might develop a resistance to it with time and practice. But, he would use that power on her again as soon as he found her gone at sundown. She only had one card left to play and she hoped that it was worth enough to buy her freedom. She wrote a note for him, took some cash and his phone, and left him peacefully sleeping as she slipped out of the room.

Walking down the hallway, she called Parker.

"Parker, it's me," she said.

"Kiley, are you alright?" asked Parker. "I've been so worried."

"I'm fine. I...I was able to escape," said Kiley. "Is everything still ready for me to leave the country?"

"Yes, of course," said Parker.

"Then, I'll meet you at the airport," said Kiley.

She hung up and continued out of the Hotel. She planned on being very, very far way when Sheriff Northman woke up this evening.

As Kiley stood at the curb outside the Hotel and waited for a cab, she was not aware that a car with two occupants kept creeping closer behind her. It was a that moment, that a man walking past her and heading into the parking lot diverted course. He quickly stepped behind her and threw a silver chain around her neck. As Kiley gasped and almost collapsed in shock, he manhandled her to the waiting car. Kiley cried out in pain as he pushed her into the backseat and snapped a pair of silver handcuffs on her, pinning her arms behind her back. When he settled her into the back seat and sat next to her, she could see that he was wearing gloves. She knew he was also susceptible to silver and realized what he was. Werewolf, she thought. Her skin hurt where the silver touched it and it caused her to be drained of energy, but it did not damage her. The werewolf wound the chain around her neck and left it.

Another werewolf sitting in the front seat turned around and looked at her. She recognized this werewolf as Shane's pet, Josh. He sniffed at her and smiled.

"Shane might not be so happy to hear that you are cheating on him," said Josh. "Because I can smell the scent of sex and vampire all over you that even a shower can't get rid of. Will someone roll down a window, because I don't think I can stand to smell that all the way back to Arkansas."

Kiley felt a wave of fear. She was smart enough to realize that she was now a liability to Shane. The most sensible thing for him to do as a vampire would be for him to eliminate her. Especially, since he was aware that Eric Northman could find her. Yet, if he only wanted to kill her, the werewolves would have already done that. She was also smart enough to realize that Shane might view what happened between Eric Northman and her as a betrayal. Vampires were a jealous bunch. He just might decide to let the werewolves have her when Josh told him. But, Shane would be able to detect the change in her status, wouldn't he? Like all vampires, they could sense when someone was a virgin. Or not. Kiley angrily thought that none of the problems that she now found herself in would be occurring if Shane had not sent her to spy on Sheriff Northman in the first place.

The werewolf beside her moved closer to her and placed a hand on her thigh. Kiley flinched away from his touch.

"Don't touch me," said Kiley.

"Werewolves not good enough for you?" he replied.

"Don't lay a finger on her," ordered Josh from the front seat.

"Don't tell me that you're sweet on her too," said the werewolf.

"No, But Sheriff Collins will kill anyone who touches her," said Josh. "He has...feelings for her."

The werewolf moved away. Kiley felt her dread and apprehension growing with every mile closer to Arkansas that they became.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As the car drew closer to Arkansas, Kiley went over her options. They were painfully few. She angrily thought, what is it with vampires? Right about now, she could be on a plane somewhere far away from both Shane and Eric Northman. She had to get free of these restraints. As the car neared Texarkana, Kiley decided that it was now or never.

"I have to pee," she said.

"Hold it," replied Josh from the front seat.

"We're still over two hours away," said Kiley, whining and squirming on the seat.

"No," said Josh.

"Unless you want me to pee all over the back seat, you need to pull over," said Kiley.

Josh gave an irritated noise that sounded almost like a growl.

"Find a gas station," he said the to the driver.

They pulled into a busy minimart and stopped. Josh got out and opened the backseat door. As the werewolf that had been sitting beside her got out, Josh pulled on a pair of gloves and leaned in. He took out a key and unlocked one side of the handcuffs. He quickly snapped it onto his own wrist and looked at her.

"Shane doesn't want you to be harmed, but if you try anything, I promise you that I will teach you a lesson," he said.

"I only want to use the bathroom," said Kiley with an urgency that expressed the truth of her words.

Josh pulled her out of the car and draped a jacket over their hands joined together, hiding the handcuffs. He walked her inside the store. There were several people inside waiting in line to either pay for gas or for their other purchases. There were others looking through the store shelves, but none gave the handsome couple holding hands a second glance.

Josh walked her to the bathroom and when an elderly lady exited, he quickly hustled her inside. He locked the door and walked her to the toilet. He turned away from her and was doing his best to ignore her. At least, he had the decency not to look, thought Kiley. Unfortunately for him, that was a mistake. Kiley fiddled with her pants buttons for a few seconds.

"A little help here," she said.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Josh.

When Josh turned to her, Kiley poked him in the eye. As he was momentarily vulnerable, she shifted her position and struck him as hard as she could with her elbow to his face. While her fist might do some damage, it would also hurt her. But, her elbow was mainly bone and it was capable of striking harder and inflicting much more damage. She had surprised him and his hands went immediately to his wounded face. Kiley could see blood seeping from between his fingers.

"You fucking bitch," he growled.

Kiley viciously kneed him in the groin and he dropped to the floor on his own knees in pain. She didn't waste a second and kicked him as hard between the legs as she could. Josh cried out in pain and anger and fell over, clutching his wounded genitals. Again, she attacked him. This time connecting a well-aimed foot to his already damaged face. That almost rendered him unconscious and Kiley dropped down to him and began to dig through his pockets for the key. When he started to become aware of what she was doing and moved in response, she grabbed his balls and yanked them so hard that she was sure he thought that she was trying to tear them off and castrate him. He cried out in pain and rolled around as Kiley's fingers found the key. She swiftly uncuffed herself. Even though the silver hurt her to touch it, she rolled Josh on his stomach and handcuffed his hands behind his back.

"You bitch, I think that you have permanently damaged me," he hissed.

"You watch your mouth or I'll show you just what I can really do," said Kiley.

She saw Josh's eyes widened in fear and if she wasn't so scared herself, she might have enjoyed the feeling of intimidating him. She stood up and stared down at him.

"You and Shane are trying my patience," said Kiley. "If you keep messing with me, I just might forget that I am not a killer."

She phased out and walked through the exterior wall to the outside. She peeked around the edge of the building and saw the two other werewolves waiting by the car. It was then that a commotion in the store caught their attention and they headed inside. No doubt, Josh had been discovered, thought Kiley. She returned to her human form and ran to the car. When she leaned inside the driver's side window, she found the keys still in the ignition. With a smile, she jumped inside and pulled out of the parking lot, driving normally so that she wouldn't attract any attention.

Even though it pained her to return to Dallas where Eric Northman was, that was still her best chance of getting away since Parker was there. She drove for a few miles and when she thought it was safe, she pulled the car over and rummaged throughout it, looking for a phone. Finally, she found one in a discarded jacket. She checked the horizon and the sun was going down. She quickly punched in Parker's number.

"It's me," said Kiley.

"Are you alright?" asked Parker. "Where have you been?"

"I have other problems besides Eric Northman," said Kiley.

"Are you coming back here?" asked Parker.

"Yes, I'm on way," said Kiley.

"I'm at our old place," said Parker.

Kiley knew then that he was in trouble and warning her to stay away. They had never lived together.

"Parker, did that loud neighbor finally move out?" asked Kiley.

"No, unfortunately, he's still there," said Parker. "You would think for as much money as this places costs me that the sound insulation would be better."

"I'll be there, soon," said Kiley.

"I know you will since you always do the right thing," said Parker. "I want you to hurry and don't look back."

Poor Parker, thought Kiley. She knew how much it was costing him to warn her off. Yet, he held no value and Eric had said that he was unimportant to him. So, once it was discovered that she wasn't returning, Parker should be let go.

"I'll see you, soon," said Kiley.

"Goodbye, Kiley," said Parker.

Parker hung up the phone and the man holding a gun to his head removed it. Slowly and with his hands in plain sight, Parker closed his phone.

"She is on her way," said Parker.

The man looked outside the window and the sun just set below the horizon. He took out his own phone and dialed a number.

"Yes, Sir, you were right. She got free and is on her way back," he said.

A pause and the man said, "Of course, Sir."

In a few minutes, Eric Northman alighted on Parker's balcony. He stared through the glass at Parker and waited.

Pulling up Parker by the arm, the man walked Parker to the door and opened it.

"Invite him in," said the man.

Parker didn't resist and said, "Come in."

Eric walked inside and sat down on the sofa. He had been right to guess that Kiley would be able to get away from her kidnappers and that she would return, yet again, to Parker. Her fright had woken him up in the morning. Even though the sun had hurt him painfully, he had looked outside his window and saw her being dragged to a car and driven away. After a few painful minutes in the dark after he shut the window blinds, he had been forced to drink a bottle of that vile Tru Blood in order to restore his vision and heal his skin that had been touched by the sun's rays. He had called his human and had him find Parker who really beginning to irritate him since things would have so much easier if he had not been helping Kiley.

"Why don't you just leave her alone?" said Parker.

Kiley was remarkably valuable. With her little gift, she could go anywhere and nothing was beyond her grasp. Her nature would not allow her to realize the full deadly potential of that little gift of hers. He was somewhat incensed that she had run away after playing the little pet last night. But, he had to admit that she had convinced him, in such a manner that he wouldn't mind her lying to him again.

"Kiley is no longer your concern," said Eric. "You gave up that right when you abandoned her."

"She doesn't want to be with you," said Parker.

This human had interfered in his affairs and Eric decided to twist the knife and hurt him.

"Then, it must have been my imagination last night since I distinctly remember her writhing underneath me and calling out my name as I fucked her silly," said Eric.

"You bastard," said Parker.

Eric only smirked and said, "You really don't know what you missed since she fucks like a pro even if it was her first time."

A pained looked passed over Parker's face and satisfied Eric began to walk around his apartment.

"It must not have been as good as you think, or why did she run away?" said Parker.

"Because it's much easier to run away than admit the truth," said Eric.

"What truth?" asked Parker.

"That she enjoyed it as much as I did," said Eric.

Shane walked up and down the line of werewolves. He was beyond irritated and was tempted to rip all their throats out. Incompetent animals, he thought. Not only had it been necessary to glamour the law enforcement of Texarkana and several humans in the minimart, but there was not any payoff for it. Kiley had managed to escape. He turned his gaze on Josh and catalogued his considerable injuries. She had beaten the crap out the wolf. No small thing, he thought. However, the werewolf was lucky that she didn't use her gift on him.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you have caused me?" demanded Shane.

"We are sorry, Sir," said Josh.

"Aren't you just a little embarrassed that a girl beat you to a pulp?" asked Shane.

"With all due respect, Sir, she isn't exactly a normal girl," said Josh.

"I warned you to take precautions and that she was dangerous," said Shane. "Did you hurt her during the attack?"

Josh knew Shane would hurt him if he had, no matter how much damage that creature had inflicted on him.

"No, I didn't have time to do anything," said Josh. "She was vicious."

"She probably isn't far," said Shane. "I will look for her and you track her scent along the road."

Josh nodded and Shane gave him a scathing look and flew off. The other werewolves let out the breath that they had been holding. They all shifted and began following the scent. Probably only Josh realized how close they had come to facing the full force of Shane's wrath. Shane did not tolerate failure, especially where this girl was concerned.

Kiley sat on the hood of the car and watched the sun set. She phased out and just sat there. She was already so tired of running that she was almost tempted just to return to Eric Northman. Even though she had the ledger, he still wasn't going to let go. What if he used Parker against her? She had forgotten about that fact. But, he wouldn't hurt him, at least, not until he got that ledger back in his possession. And she didn't have anywhere else to go. She would not lead the trail back to her grandmother since Eric wasn't even aware of her existence. And her grandmother couldn't help her anyway. She was alone, yet again. She watched the sky darken and fought her feelings of hopelessness.

So, lost in her own world was she that she was not aware of Shane's approach.

"Hello, Kiley," he said.

She moved off the hood of the car with that peculiar motion she had when she was not solid and faced him. Shane gazed at her and saw that his once pretty agent looked tired and disheveled. He also saw that she looked at him with a wariness that was no doubt due to the werewolves.

"Why were you bringing me back?" she asked. "Was it because you wanted to kill me yourself?"

"No, I only want to protect you," said Shane with a pained expression.

"Well, you didn't tell those werewolves that, since they seemed to be under the impression that you were going to kill me for...for betraying you," said Kiley.

"They are werewolves, they don't reason so well," said Shane.

"Things have changed," said Kiley.

She was skating around the fact that she had slept with Eric Northman, thought Shane. A fact that Josh had been only too happy to impart with.

"They haven't changed for me," said Shane. "You are still under my protection, if you want it."

Kiley gazed at him, she was so lost and he had always kept his word to her.

"This is your fault," she said.

"Then, let me handle it," said Shane.

Shane walked to her and said, "You aren't as lost as you think. I can help you so that you do not lose yourself."

"I...I don't know if I can trust you," said Kiley.

"It would cause me too much distress to let you become something that you don't want to be," said Shane.

Even in this state she could cry, thought Shane, as he watched a tear roll down her cheek. That tear cause a little stab of pain in his cold heart. For, her pain was a result of his actions.

"Then, help me," said Kiley.

"It would be quicker to fly," said Shane.

"I would have to become detectable for that," said Kiley.

"He's going to figure out eventually where you are," said Shane. "I have no desire to hide that from him."

"Won't he just come for me?" asked Kiley.

"Let me worry about that," said Shane.

Shane held out his hand and was relieved when Kiley slipped her solid fingers into his. He pulled her close and noticed that he had missed her smell. He had missed many things about her, he realized.

"Hang on," said Shane with a smile. "This isn't exactly first class travel."

She tightened her arms around him and Shane flew them back home.

When the time began to pass without the appearance of Kiley, Eric checked his senses and was surprised that he could detect her. He was also surprised by where she was. Against all logic, she was back in Arkansas. He was halfway tempted to confront them. But, he didn't doubt that his arrival might be expected and prepared for.

He turned his eyes to Parker and wondered if the human had somehow managed to warn her off. Was the human developing a backbone?

"I don't think she's coming," said Parker. "Maybe, she decided not to trust me."

"I'm sure that you had something to do with it," said Eric.

"You man heard everything that was said," said Parker.

Eric turned to his man and said, "Take him back to Louisiana."

"Wait, you can't do that," protested Parker.

"Who's stopping me?" said Eric. "You may yet prove useful."

Eric walked to the balcony and smiled at Parker, saying, "My accommodations leave a lot to be desired, but I'll do my best to make you feel right at home."

Upon arrival at his home, Shane left instructions with the Weres guarding the grounds to step up their surveillance. His vampire guards were also given notice. Shane doubted that Sheriff Northman would be foolish enough to come for her out in the open. Of course, he would be mad, probably furious. No, he would either try to go through proper channels and demand that she be returned to him which wouldn't do him any good since Arkansas would not cooperate. Or, he would attempt to retrieve her by by stealth and Shane was ready for that.

Kiley looked miserable and Shane asked, "What's the matter?"

"It feels like he is always in my head," she said.

Shane cupped her face in his hand and said, "Dawn will come very soon. Come with me, I can help."

Shane led her downstairs to a room that was obviously used for his daytime slumber. When she saw where they were going, she began to balk. He gently pulled her along and closed and locked the door.

"You are secure in here," he said. "I'm not so rotten as to take advantage of you in this state."

He didn't add that he wanted to. But, he had kept his hands off her for so long that he was used to dealing with wanting her and not acting on it.

Shane laid down with her and wrapped her in his arms.

"Just relax. I want you to imagine putting everything that has to do with Sheriff Northman in a box and when you have everything inside, you close that box shut. Now, you put that box in a room inside your mind and close the door. Build a wall in your mind over that door and nothing inside that box can get out," said Shane.

Shane petted her and felt her relax.

"With time, you'll learn how to do that little exercise and ease your mind," said Shane.

"I feel a little better," said Kiley, sounding extremely tired and sleepy.

"I'm sorry, Kiley," said Shane.

"I still have something to blackmail him with," said Kiley.

"Do you? You always were good at having a backup plan," said Shane.

"Are...are you disappointed in me?" she asked.

"There is nothing for me to be disappointed by," said Shane. "It was my fault for listening to my king and sending you on an assignment that you were hopelessly not prepared for."

He was angry, of course, but not with Kiley. He could not fault her for giving in to Sheriff Northman's influence. She was woefully inadequate for dealing with a vampire like that even without the added stress from having his blood inside her. And it was his fault that she ended up in that vampire's bed to begin with, he thought.

Shane held her and his presence did soothe her. And when the sun came up and Shane fell asleep, Kiley breathed a sigh of relief since she knew that Sheriff Northman slept also.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Sorry that it has taken me so long for an update, but I was having writer's block and decided to work on my other story for a while. When we last saw Kiley, she had managed to escape from Shane's wolves and Eric. And, Shane convinced her to return with him. But, who can Kiley really trust?

Chapter 12

Kiley was in a guest room in Shane's home. Once the sun set, she had become a bundle of nerves and had just wanted to be alone. Even though Shane had assured her that she was safe and that Sheriff Northman would never be foolish enough to come here, she had her doubts. Hadn't he shown her how determined that he could be? Would he really just give up because she was back with Sheriff Collins? And she knew that giving into him had not helped her situation with him. He had ticked off the big three of vampire ownership: feeding, sex and blood bond. Plus, she had deceived him and run away. No, she thought to herself, she didn't see Eric Northman just giving up and leaving her alone.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror and resisted the urge to make herself undetectable. What purpose would that serve, she thought, he already knew where she was. She sat down and began to brush her hair and lost herself in her own thoughts and worries. It was then that a rapping on her window startled her and she whirled around. She saw Eric hovering outside her window. She knew he was floating there because her room was on the second floor. He calmly stared at her and gave her a little smile. Unable to look away, she rose and walked to the window.

When she opened it, he said, "Hello, Sweetheart."

"What are you doing here?" Kiley asked.

"I'm here to see you. Isn't that obvious?" he replied. "Let me in."

"No, I want you to go away," she said.

"You're going to have to talk to me, sooner or later," he replied. "I'll be on my best behavior."

He crossed his arms over his chest and resolutely waited for her to invite him in. Kiley didn't feel that he meant her any physical harm and he was right. They did need to talk, she thought.

"Alright, come in," said Kiley.

Once he came inside, Eric made a bee-line to her bed and made himself at home on it. He gave her a devilish smile and patted the spot next to him.

"I'm not joining you," she said.

"Are you sure? The thought of having my way with you right here under the Sheriff's nose is getting me all hot and bothered," he said.

"Is there another reason that you are here, besides wanting to torment me?" asked Kiley.

Eric fluffed up a pillow and sat back into it and gazed at her. Kiley felt like a deer in the headlights as she gazed back at him.

"You could have at least broken up with me in person," he said.

"I wasn't aware that we were going steady," replied Kiley.

"Ouch, that hurt," said Eric. "I don't know why you want to paint me as the villain in all this. Remember, you came to me. You lied to me, vandalized my business, stole my personal property and spied on me."

"I didn't have any choice," said Kiley.

"That's only partly true," said Eric. "The trashing of Fangtasia and taking my ledger, that was all you."

"You provoked me," said Kiley.

"You do have a nasty little temper," said Eric. "Not that I mind so much. Despite appearances, I like a woman with some fire."

"You could have fooled me. Tasha looks like a meek plaything to me," replied Kiley.

Eric smiled, "Do I detect a note of jealousy?"

Kiley tried to calm down. Awful creature, she thought. He could sense her emotions and for some unexplainable reason, she had felt a flicker of jealousy. It had to be that bond, she thought.

"Nothing I did to you was justification for what you did to me," she said.

"Are you still mad about the blood bond?" said Eric.

He smirked and added, "Or, are you mad because you know that it didn't have anything to do with what happened between us. That was all you, Sweetheart."

"You prick," she hissed.

She took a step towards him, but stopped and controlled her temper with an effort.

"You need to come up with a better pet name for me," said Eric, in amusement. "Prick just lacks a degree of warmth."

"I have more colorful terms of endearment that are just on the tip of my tongue," said Kiley.

"Better be careful," cautioned Eric. "Dirty talk is a huge turn-on for me."

"Is there anything that isn't a turn on for you?" asked Kiley.

"Where you are concerned, no," said Eric.

He turned serious and said, "You were spying on me and, in addition to everything else, I wanted to keep tabs on you. If you would have just told me that you were being blackmailed, I would have helped you. If I had an interest in punishing you, I would have done that."

"That wasn't punishing me?" demanded Kiley.

"No, it wasn't," said Eric. "I don't just give my blood to anyone."

In a flash, he moved and was before her. He reached out a hand and trailed it into her hair. Kiley knew that she should step away from him, but her feet seemed to be rooted to the floor. Eric gazed down on her and gave her a genuine smile.

"Maybe, you want to tell yourself that I manipulated you. But, I still could have gotten what I wanted without honoring you with my blood," he said. "Can't you see that I don't wish you any harm. I wanted to keep you out of Sheriff Collins hands. You aren't safe here and you can't trust him."

"Like I can trust you?" asked Kiley.

"Have I lied to you?" replied Eric. "I'm not the one who threatened your own grandmother and made you do my bidding. Your precious Sheriff Collins knew full well what he was doing when he sent you to me. Beautiful and with sweet virginal blood, you were offered up to me like a sacrificial lamb."

"Yet, your assumptions that I was being coerced didn't stay your hand and you still took advantage of me," said Kiley.

"Well, can I be faulted for that? I am a vampire, remember?" asked Eric.

His hand moved through her hair and gently found her chin. He leaned down and softly kissed her.

He moved his lips to her ear and whispered, "Did I really do anything so terrible?"

Kiley finally took a step back from him and looked at him in anguish. She wanted to hate him, yet he also caused her to want to throw him on the bed and do all those things with him again. Having sex had opened the floodgates, so to speak. She found that her sexual urges were harder to control. Sex occupied her thoughts. Sex with him occupied her thoughts. And she knew that even if she wanted to forget him, she never could. Losing her virginity with him was one of those milestones in her life. No matter if she took a hundred other lovers, he would never fade from memory.

"I can't trust myself with you," she whispered. "I don't know what is me or what's your influence."

"If it bothers you so much," said Eric. "There is a way to break the bond."

"But, Shane said-" began Kiley.

"Let me guess, Shane wanted you to drink his blood to counter the effects of my blood?" asked Eric.

When Kiley said nothing, Eric flashed a wicked smile, "You can't trust him and that just isn't my blood talking. Now, I want my ledger back. In return, I will release Parker and remove the bond."

"Why did you take him?" asked Kiley.

"Because I wanted some leverage on you and I figured that you still had a soft spot for him, even if he doesn't deserve it," said Eric.

"Have...have you hurt him?" asked Kiley.

"I haven't laid a hand or fang on him," said Eric. "Scout's honor."

"I will return your ledger," said Kiley.

"Don't tell the sheriff that you are leaving," said Eric. "Do us both a favor."

Eric walked to the window and glanced outside. He turned back to her and smiled.

"I'll be going, unless you want a little quickie first?" he said.

"No," said Kiley.

He smirked and said, "I know that's a lie."

And then he just left and a rush of air was heard, filling the void where he had just been. Kiley walked over and closed the window. She took a deep breath and tried to stop the mental images flooding her brain that the offer of a quickie had caused. He would haunt her dreams again, tonight. Yet, he offered to remove his hold over her. Except, you were attracted to him before the bond, she told herself. She gazed out into the darkness and once again lost herself in her own thoughts. Eric could at least be trusted to keep his word. But, not any farther than that. But, was he any different than anyone else? She still felt so lost and alone. Didn't she deserve a little piece of happiness? She walked over to the bed and caressed the spot where he had just been. Even if it had all been pretend, she had found a degree of happiness within his arms.

**A/N: **I haven't read the latest Sookie Stackhouse book. But, the bond can be broken because Eric and Sookie's blood bond was removed. Witches can remove it and I believe that Eric admitted to Sookie that vampires had a ritual to break it also.


End file.
